How Years are Passing
by Ash493
Summary: Will you find a way to love the love of your dream even if something always keeps getting in a way? Advanceshipping SatoHaru AaMayL
1. Chapter 1

**How years are passing**

_We begin our journey in Sunyshore where Ash finally won his eight Badge and our heroes are in Sunyshore's Pokemon Center_

_You know the rule Ash has Lucario and I still don't owe Pokemon characters. Hevah is from Ruby Destiny Life of Guardians by djg and Team Steam is from Pokemon Light Platinum by Wesley_

**Chapter 1 Road to Top**

"Ash you're amazing you won your final badge!" said Dawn to his friend

"Yeah but it was hard as you can see my pokemons are in bad condition" replied little sadly Ash

"It's all because your pokemon respect you and that's why they fought so hard for you" said Brock tried to cheer him up

"Yeah you're right Brock but anyway it's my fault that they are in that condition"

"Ash stop it you have tournament ahead of you get hold of yourself"

"Oh right thanks Brock you're absolutely right I wasn't myself now we have to wait until my pokemons will be back in battle condition and then we can go…" then he suddenly stopped "Um Brock where is Sinnoh League?"

"Don't worry about it. It's just few days from here we just get a boat and then we'll be there"

"That's great" Ash said happily

"Yahoo we don't have to walk!" cheerfully said Dawn

Then Nurse Joy walked to them "Ash your pokemons are as good as new"

"That's great Nurse Joy thank you so much"

"It's okay…"

"Oh Nurse Joy what about before I leave you and me go on date…" "UAAA!" Brock quickly yelled but now it wasn't Croagunk who paralyzed him it was Lucario and his Force Palm

"Lucario you don't have to do it" Ash laughed

"Croa?" Croagunk said with confused look

"Sorry Croagunk Lucario did your job this time" Dawn chuckled

"I see you're back strong and healthy Luc" Ash said to his loyal pokemon

"I and everyone are now healthy master don't worry about us"

"Pika!" (Yeah) Pikachu yelled and jumped to his trainer's arms

"I see you're refreshed too buddy"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded in response

"Now we have to wait for Brock that's great" Ash sighed

"Yeah that's our Brock"

"You're right Dawn"

"Dawn I'll go get something to cafeteria come after Brock wakes up okay?"

"Okay then Ash"

And Ash and his pokemons walked to cafeteria and was there almost half hour and they he returned and saw Brock already back to his self

"Brock I see you're back"

"Yeah Ash we can go if you want"

"Of course I want! Why should I even be here if I don't want to go?"

"Yeah right so let's go then"

"Yeah"

So they said goodbye to Nurse Joy and went to the harbor. As they were going there they saw person who was familiar to them

"Hey Brock are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah I think that too this has to be her"

"Pardon me what are you talking about?"

"We'll see about that" Ash said and walked to that person

"Um hi there lady can I ask you a question?"

"Okay then…" "Ash!"

"I knew it was you Jasmine"

"Jasmine my beautiful lady you're even prettier then before"  
"Croagunk" and finally today he poison jabbed Brock

"HH you did it Croagunk" Dawn chuckled "Um Ash can you introduce me?"

"Oh yeah I totally forgot you wasn't there with us this is Olivine City Gym Leader Jasmine and Jasmine this is Dawn she's coordinator from here"

"Nice to meet you" said Jasmine with smile

"Nice to meet you too Jasmine" Dawn replied also with smile

"Anyway Jasmine what brings you here?" Ash asked

"You know Volkner called me so I came"

"Oh now I got it"

"And if I'm guessing right you're here to beat Volkner right?"

"Yeah sort of I already beat him and now I'm on the way to Pokemon League"

"Then I just have to wish you good luck"

"Thanks Jasmine"

"Guys I'm back so can we go?" Brock surprised them

"Uh don't scare me like that" Dawn said with shaky tone of voice

"Jasmine sorry to end our conversation like that but we have boat to catch" Brock sadly marked

"Okay guys see you again someday goodbye"

"Bye Jasmine" everyone said in the same time and then ran to their boat

"Here it is our boat to Pokemon League" Brock pointed on one of all boats

"Let's go quickly or it'll leave harbor without us"

"No need to worry Ash" Dawn said her favorite sentence

"That's when I worry the most" he laughed

After that they finally boarded on boat just in time before boat leaves

"We made it" said Ash with sigh

"I told you not to worry" Dawn said proudly

"Why you have to be so noisy every time we meet" asked person who walked to them

"Don't tell me it's you…" Ash said little angrily

"Yes it's me pathetic guy"

"Great to see you again… Paul" Ash replied to his arrogant rival

"I can't say the same thing to you"

"Typical of you"

"Guys stop it let's leave it on tournament" Dawn tried to stop their fight

"Whatever" Paul said calmly

"You're right Dawn" "Paul I'll see you on the stage"

"Yeah whatever see you there and prepare to lose" Paul arrogantly said and began to walked away

"I'm looking forward to face you in final round" Ash replied last time

"Why is he always like that?" Dawn sadly asked

"Yeah that's not my business Dawn" Ash simply answered

"Dawn don't care about him he'll be like that forever" Brock added

"Yeah I guess so but it's sad…"

"You can try change him if you really want" Brock cleverly marked

"Very funny Brock" Dawn answered back

"Brock how much longer it'll be to Pokemon League?"

"We're almost there. On next stop we'll get out and then we just have to walk there"

"That's good to hear that means I have tons of time for training"

"But you have only week that's not too much"

"WEEK? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I thought you know it" Brock laughed

"Oh great… never mind I'll train as much as I can"

"I know you can do it great" Dawn smiled

"Thanks Dawn"

"Pokemon League up ahead guys prepare for getting out" Brock said

"Okay" both Ash and Dawn replied

And what Brock said that happened boat stopped and they got out

"Okay we're finally here I feel it… I feel I can win this tournament for sure!!"

"PIKA!!" (Yeah!)

"Pche you and your big mouth"

"Paul why am I not surprise to see you now"

"Are you going or not?" Dawn asked impatiently

"Yeah" Paul and Ash nodded

And group now with Paul was on the way to Pokemon League

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Meeting with friends**

Ash is in Sinnoh League HQ and he just called his friends and his best friends promised to come

In Johto

"Hi May how's going?" asked Drew her rival

"Hi Drew I'm just packing" May answered

"Why?"

"You know Ash called me if I could come to Sinnoh"

"Once again… why?"

"He's in Pokemon League so I guess he wants me to cheer for him" she smiled

"So that means I have to go too right?"

"How come?"

"As your boyfriend I have to be wherever you are"

"Okay then if you want to go too"

"When are we leaving?" Drew asked and kissed May on cheek

"In an hour" May answered simply

"Okay then I'll go prepare for it"

And after some time he returned "I'm ready to go May and you?"

"I'm ready too" May replied and they went to the harbor

At harbor Drew asked "May where our ship is?"

"There it is" she pointed on luxurious boat

"Wow nice one May you really know how to choose something special" said Drew and kissed May again

"Thanks Drew. I'm happy you like it" she replied with smile

And they boarded on the ship

In Pallet Town

"Guys are you ready?" Misty asked impatiently

"We are but you don't look that way" replied her boyfriend Tracey

"Yeah Misty you should pack too" Gary marked

"I'm already packed my things are outside and I'm ready to go"

"That's good to hear let's wait for grandpa and Ash's mom"

"Okay Gary" Misty and Tracey nodded

"No need to wait we're here" Professor Oak said

"Great grandpa that means we're all set so let's go to the harbor or we'll miss the boat"

"Good point let's go" Tracey marked

And all of them walked out of house and then they went directly to harbor

In Veilstone City

"So Reggie I see you're leaving already" Maylene said

"Hi Maylene I see you came to say goodbye yes you're right I'm leaving you know I'll be probably only one who'll cheer for Paul"

"Yeah but you know Ash will be there too"

"I know I feel he could be the one who'll beat Paul"

"Yeah I think that too"

"Okay Maylene time to go I have boat to catch"

"See you later Reggie"

"See you too Maylene"  
And Reggie left his house and went directly to harbor

Next Day everyone arrived to Sinnoh and Pokemon League where Ash Dawn and Brock were already expecting them first of all came May and Drew

"Ash Dawn Brock hi there guys" May yelled on them with smile on her face

"Hi May" all replied

"Nice to see you guys" Drew said with his normal tone of voice

"Nice to see you too Drew" Ash and Brock replied

"Hello Drew my name is Dawn I'm Ash's friend and I'm coordinator"

"Hi Dawn nice to meet you" Drew said nicely and gave her rose

"Um thank you"

"Ash good luck to you in your tournament" May said sweetly

"Thanks for that May it means lot to me"

"Can we go inside Ketchum?"

"Sorry but you two aren't the only ones who were invited so that means we have to wait for them"

"What a waste I'll go inside to take something"

"Okay" everyone nodded

Nearly after Drew walked away everyone from Pallet arrived too

"Hi there guys!" everyone greeted them

"Hi there too" they replied

"Ash is everyone here?" May asked

"Yep that's right we can go to your rooms"

"Okay" everyone replied

And everyone followed Ash to main room

"We're here guys" Ash marked "Girls this is your room" Ash pointed on one of doors and May, Dawn and Misty walked inside

"Wow this is so cool!" May screamed happily

"Amazing room I can't believe it!" Dawn yelled too

"This is truly awesome" Misty said still immobilized from shock

"Um maybe I shouldn't tell it to them now…" Ash smiled "Anyway guys this room for you" and he pointed on door right next to girl's room and Tracey, Gary and Brock walked in

"Okay that means you two are only ones leaving so that means that room is for you" Ash pointed on next room

"Okay Ash" Oak and Delia replied

"Now this is finished so I can train" Ash said to himself and walked outside but May saw it and ran after him

"Ash wait up" May yelled on him

"Hi May do you need something?"

"No I just want to know where you are" she smiled

"Oh man this smile is so cute why she has to have Drew as a boyfriend…" he thought

"Are you okay?"

"Um yeah I was just lost in thoughts"

"So where are you going?" May asked curiously

"You know tournament is tomorrow and I want to have some training before it starts"

"Can I train with you?"

"Sure why not?" Ash smiled

"That's cool!"

"Okay let's go"

And they went to nearby grass patch

"Ash I'm ready what about double battle?"

"Sure that'll great" "Pikachu you're in"

"And let's see… Lucario go for it!"  
"I'm ready master let's win this!"

"Wow I didn't know you have Lucario" she said with surprise

"Yeah I caught him"

"Okay let's see Blaziken and Munchlax let's go!"

"May you have the first move"

"Okay Blaziken use Flamethrower on Lucario and Munchlax use Solarbeam on Pikachu"

"Nice moves for start Pikachu use Volt Tackle on Munchlax and Lucario use Bone Rush to deflect Flamethrower and then use Aura Sphere"

Thanks to Pikachu's speed he hit Munchlax before he could unleash Solarbeam and Lucario deflected Flamethrower like nothing and the Blaziken got hit by Aura Sphere

"Ash you're great trainer can we stop our training now?"

"Okay May I understand you don't want to hurt your pokemons right?"

"Yeah you're right I'm sorry I wasn't so good accompany in training"

"No it was great thanks for training anyway it's pretty late we should go back to hotel"

"Okay let's go"

"And Ash and May walked inside"

"Had a great time you two?" Dawn smiled

"We just trained" Ash replied

"Okay you guys I have to go my room is on third floor goodnight"

"Ash I'll go to room wait here with May little longer" Dawn smiled once again

"Okay? May do you need me here?"

"If you could be here longer I'll be happy"

"Okay I'm glad too" Ash smiled "So can we sit outside?"

And they went outside

"So May how it's going in Johto?"

"Not so good I have only 2 ribbons" she said sadly

"Don't worry I know you can win other 3 in no time you have Drew by your side" he was trying to speak normally and trying to hide his sadness

"I guess you're right" she said with shake

"May I think we should go inside its pretty cold here"

And Ash grabbed one of May's arms what makes her blush "Okay Ash" she just nodded

"Here's your room May goodnight and sweet dreams"

"Yeah to you too Ash goodnight"

And May walked to her room and Ash to his room

In his room

"Okay tomorrow it's here my fourth chance to be a champion but I have 5 great trainers ahead of me and of course Paul…" "Never mind I have to be ready for tomorrow goodnight pal"

"Pikachu pika pi" (Goodnight to you too)

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 League Tournament**

Next day Ash woke up very early

"Ugh maybe I should had more sleep but this is so exciting I can't wait for start" he said and walked down where he wants to check bulletin board where were information about tournament

"Okay here it is start is at 10 o'clock so that means I still have some time to train let's go Pikachu"

"Pika" his pal simply nodded and both of them walked outside meanwhile everyone woke up too

In girl's room

"Um morning girls" May said sleepily

"Morning May" Dawn and Misty replied

"Are you ready to see Ash in action?" May said happily

"Yeah!" both girls nodded again

After that they got dressed and walked down

In boy's room was situation almost the same and Gary Brock and Drew walked down too

Ash just ended his training and checked his watch and realized that it was almost 10

"Great ceremony is about to begin let's go Pikachu" he with Pikachu ran to stadium and he arrived just in time

"Late as always pathetic guy" Paul greeted him

"I'm not late!"

"Please everyone listen to me I'm here to welcome you all and wish you all good luck in your upcoming battles here on the screen you'll see all of you and in which block you are and who'll be your opponent first battle starts in 10 minutes so be ready" greeted Mr. Goodshow every trainer

And then everyone looked on the screen where tournament spider with 64 trainers was

"You're lucky pathetic guy you and I will battle in final if you'll be there"

"Don't worry Paul I will"

"Okay since you all know your opponent you're dismissed" Goodshow waved his hand and everyone went back to their rooms

In Ash's room

"Okay my battle is third so I better get ready because it's close"

Some time later

"Here it is my battle. Are you ready guys?"

"Yeah!" all of Ash's pokemon nodded

I skipped battle because it'll be too long they'll be only mentioned

First Ash's opponent was Jason in first battle he used Furret and Ash Lucario and that battle without any problems won Lucario

In second battle Jason chose Victreebel and Ash countered with his Infernape and because of his advantage Infernape won and Ash won battle and was qualified to top 32 Paul on other block won his battle too

Afternoon that day Ash again walked to battlefield and now his opponent was girl Stacey

First was battle between Stacey's Vileplume and Ash chose Floatzel because Infernape was unable to battle due to damage he got in previous battle but even with disadvantage Floatzel closely won

In second battle Stacey used Exeggcute and Ash Torterra and Ash again won before third battle but Torterra was from this battle very tired but he won

In night block of battles he gets mysterious opponent called Mystery

In their first battle he used Dusknoir and Ash sent Infernape but he doesn't stand a chance and has been easily beaten

In second battle he chose Mismagius against Ash's Pikachu and in fierce battle Pikachu won

Third and last battle was between Mystery's most powerful pokemon Spiritomb and Ash chose Lucario who won and that means Ash won the battle and moved to the top 8

"Uaaa guys we did it but it sure was tough 3 battles in one day good thing is that tomorrow we'll have only two" Ash said to his pokemons then he turned his head to screen where he saw that Paul won his match and moved to top 8 too

Then his friends appeared

"Congratulation Ash!" yelled everyone on him

"Thanks guys but I'm only in top 8 I still have long way ahead of me" Ash just simply replied

"It could be end for you. You should be happy" Gary giggled

"Ha ha funny Gary I didn't come here to end here I came to win!" Ash said with determination

"But if you lose you have to celebrate this" Gary added again with giggle

"Yeah whatever…"

"Gary stop it let him be" Brock said

"Hey I just teased him"

"Um guys it's pretty late what about go to your rooms?" Misty asked tiredly

"Okay!" Everyone replied

And everyone left Ash's room and he was only one left

"Pikachu this day was great but we have long way ahead of us" "So buddy you think we'll win?"

"PIKA PIKACHU!!!" (Of course we win!)

"That's the spirit buddy" "Okay better get some sleep so good night"

"Pika" Pikachu nodded

And Ash fell asleep and Pikachu as well.

Other Day in Ash's room

"Pikachu are you up?"

"Pikachu pika pi" (yes and ready to battle)

"That's good to hear today we have toughest part of tournament"

Then they heard a speaker "Trainers who was qualified to top 8 please go to the stadium"

"Oh yeah we're up" Ash said and walked to stadium with Pikachu behind him

On the stadium Mr. Goodshow greeted trainers and simply said "Okay without any waiting let's move to this day's battles!"

Again just a few lines about Ash's battles

In top 8 he was against Jake and his Zangoose who lost against Infernape and Drapion who lost against Lucario and that means Ash won and moved to top 4

In top 4 was his opponent Jane who had Beautifly and she beat Ash's Torterra but in other two battles Buizel vs. Meowth and Pikachu vs. Lopunny Ash won and finally moved to final round and since this was last battle today he already knew who his opponent will be. And it'll be no other then his rival Paul

"So it's me and pathetic guy huh?" "That'll be interesting" Paul said to himself and began to walked away but he met Ash

"So you won huh?"

"I could say it too Paul"

"I'll see you in final" Paul retorted

"I'll be waiting" Ash replied

And then they went to different directions

In Ash's room

"Congratulation!" everyone yelled on him

"Um thanks guys…" Ash said little shocked

"It's you and Paul"

"I know Brock I know very well"

"Don't you worry Ash maybe he beat you before but I know you'll win" Dawn said cheerfully

"Thanks you reminded that I lost to him" Ash said little sadly

"Oh sorry Ash I didn't mean it"

"Nah its okay" "Sorry if I leave you soon but I want to have some training before tomorrow so bye for now"

"Bye Ash" everyone replied

"Okay where is the best place for training?" Ash thought and then he heard familiar voice "What could that be?" and he decided to check it and he saw Paul training with his Torterra and pokemon who Ash doesn't know that Paul has it

"Arcanine use Flare Blitz!" "Torterra Hyper Beam!" two powerful attacks collide and created huge explosion "Arcanine don't stop Fire Blast!" and this attack defeated Torterra who was immobilized due to Hyper Beam fatigue

"That's all you've got?" "Pathetic Torterra"

"Hey Paul Torterra gave everything it had why don't you blessed it?"

"For lose? Maybe that's your way pathetic guy but not my and anyway why you sneaked on me like that?"

"I just wanted to find a good place for training" "I see you have new pokemon"

"Yeah something like that" "Return Arcanine" Paul recalled his pokemon and walked away

"This will be tough his Arcanine looks powerful" "Let's train!"  
And after hard training Ash walked back to his room and fell asleep but he couldn't sleep because all night he thought about his upcoming match

Other Day

"Uh here it is…" Ash yawned

And Pikachu thunderbolt him

"Uaaaaaaaa um thanks Pikachu" Ash laughed "I'm finally awake and ready to go" and then he ran to the battlefield

"Fans please welcome our contestants on the right side it's Ash and on the left side it's Paul"

"So let's give them a huge welcome" Susan said

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" crowd yelled

"Now let me explain rules to you this will be full battle without any substation trainer who beat all of 6 pokemons his opponent will be winner so good luck to both of you"

"Torterra stand by for battle!!!" Paul yelled

"Infernape I choose you!!" Ash countered

"Torterra Leaf Storm!"

"Infernape use Flamethrower and then Flare Blitz quickly"

"Torterra Hyper Beam!"

"Infernape dodge it quick" Ash commanded and Infernape dodged and the knocked Torterra out with Flare Blitz

"That was pathetic Torterra go Honchkrow!"

"Infernape use Flamethrower"

"Time to end this Honchkrow use Double Team and then prepare Sky Attack"

"Infernape wait for that attack" Ash said nervously

"Honchkrow now!" Paul commanded and Honchkrow's Sky Attack hit Infernape badly

"Don't stop use Wing Attack!" and that was Infernape's end

"Good job Infernape now take a rest" "Go Staraptor!"

"Honchkrow use Sky Attack!" Paul commanded again his most powerful attack

"Staraptor don't waist time use Brave Bird quickly!"

"I was expecting this pathetic guy"

"What?!"

"Honchkrow now unleash Sky Attack!!" Paul yelled

"What?!" Ash screamed in shock

And close range Honchkrow's attack knocked Staraptor

"How… How is this possible??" Ash asked and returned Staraptor

"Because I stored some energy from previous attack" Paul replied arrogantly

"Okay you surprised me now but I'll not fall for this trick again Pikachu it's up to you pal"

"Pika!" (okay)

"So your little rat is in battle… pathetic Honchkrow use Dark Pulse"

"Pikachu dodge it with Agility"

"Pikachu now use Volt Tackle"

Thanks to speed of Agility Volt Tackle hit Honchkrow

"End this use Thunder!"

Before Paul could do anything Honchkrow was knocked out

"Honchkrow return go Ursaring use Hammer Arm!"  
Immediately after Ursaring jumped out of his ball he hit Pikachu with Hammer Arm and hold his tightly

"Now use Focus Blast and destroy that rat!"

"No Pikachu try use Thunder!!"

And both attacks collide and knocked both pokemon

"Return Ursaring you're pathetic as ever"

"Pikachu you were great take a rest"

"Torterra time to battle!"

"Weavile crush them"

"Torterra use Razor Leaf!"  
"Weavile Ice Beam!"

Weavile froze the leaves and then Paul commanded "Blizzard Weavile!"

And Ash hasn't got enough time to command Torterra to dodge and Torterra was out

"Floatzel you're on!"

"Weavile use Night Slash!"

"Floatzel counter with Aqua Jet"

After collide of these attacks both of them barely standing

"Weavile use Sucker Punch!"

"Floatzel Aqua Jet once more"

And after this collide neither Floatzel nor Weavile was able to continue and that was 5:4 for Paul and Ash had only one pokemon left

"Okay Lucario you're my last chance go a win!"

"Master I'm ready and I know I'll win for you"

"Electabuzz stand by for battle!"

"So if Luc beat Electabuzz last Paul's pokemon is Arcanine that'll be hard"

"Electabuzz Thunder!!"

"Lucario Detect then Force Palm" Ash thought

And Lucario did what he felt and Force Palm landed on Electabuzz and paralyzed him

"I don't know what you just did but I don't care Electabuzz Thunderpunch!"

But because he was paralyzed he couldn't attack quickly and Lucario attacked him with Close Combat

"End it Lucario use Aura Sphere!"

This was last attack which Electabuzz could handle after it he fell on the ground and was unable to battle

"Pathetic Electabuzz return"

"So I have to use him right?"

"I was waiting for this Paul the real battle starts now"

"And I'll be the one who'll win go Arcanine" "Arcanine use Flamethrower"

"Lucario Bone Rush to deflect!" "And now use Aura Sphere!"

"Arcanine destroy it with Fire Blast!"  
Fire Blast sent Aura Sphere away but parts of it hit Lucario

"Lucario are you okay?"

"Don't worry master I can continue"

"Good Lucario use Bone Rush!"

"Arcanine don't waist time Fire Fang and Flamethrower combo!!!" Paul yelled

Both pokemons collided and created huge explosion

"Oh no Lucario!" Ash called

"Wow this is amazing who'll win you'll see soon so folks don't breathe and watch it!" Susan said

Then slowly smoke went away

"Lucario!!" Ash yelled

"Don't you dare to lose Arcanine!" Paul yelled too

And now finally smoke was away but to everyone's surprise both pokemon were still standing

"Lucario are you still in battle?" Ash asked his loyal pokemon

"I…I…" Lucario said weakly and fell on the knees

"LUCARIO!!!!"

"This is the end pathetic guy" "Arcanine end it with Fire Blast!!!"

And Arcanine with all the strength left use his powerful attack¨

"LUCARIO go away!!! Run Lucario!!!!"

"I'm….doing… it… for… you…" Lucario said almost without breath and jumped on Arcanine and hit him with Bone Rush and once again created explosion but now it was quick one and smoke quickly disappeared and still both pokemon were standing but Lucario was injured very badly

"That's enough Lucario stop it!"

"No master… I… I…will…win… for you…" he said and looked at Arcanine who was tired too

"Arcanine use Flametrower!" Paul hardly commanded

Arcanine tried to use it but he wasn't able and fell

"Arcanine is unable to battle Ash and Lucario won!!!" Susan yelled

"UAAAAAAA!!!!" crowd yelled too

"Lucario you did it!!" Ash called on his pokemon and ran to him

"I…'m…. so… glad…" Lucario fell on the ground without sign of move

"LUCARIO NO!!!!!"

**End of Chapter 3**

_What will happen to Lucario? And what will Ash do with it? And what about advanceshipping? You'll see_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Unexpected Decision**

_In previous chapter Lucario won his battle against Arcanine but was seriously injured_

"Lucario hang on please hang on!!!!" Ash yelled on Lucario who was lying on the ground

"This is bad please Nurse Joy this is emergency please help me!!" Ash yelled on Nurse Joy who was standing nearby and grabbed Lucario quickly

"Ash quick let's go we have to hurry"

"Everyone please leave stadium for now" Susan said to crowd

On Ash's place

"Ash quick put Lucario here" Nurse Joy marked and showed Ash operation bed

"Okay!!" Ash said very nervously

"Please Ash calm down I'll heal Lucario don't worry about it now please leave this room"

"Oh-kay…"

10 minutes later May came to him

"Ash where are you?" May asked

"Here May…" Ash replied weakly when May saw him he had eyes covered by arms

"Are you okay?"

"I'm but Lucario NOT!" "It's all my fault May!!!" "I'm not strong enough!!!!!!!!!"

"Ash… please don't be so hard on yourself" May said and patted him

"Thanks May but still it's my fault…"

Then rest of the gang appeared

"Are you okay Ash?" Dawn said in caring way

"I guess so…"

Then Nurse Joy appeared

"Ash Lucario is okay you can go after him if you want"  
"Thanks Nurse Joy. Thank you so much" Ash said and ran to Lucario's room

"Guys give him time alone he needs it" May said

"You're right May let's go to take something to cafeteria" Brock suggested

"Yeah" everyone nodded

In Lucario's room

"Lu-Lucario… Are you okay?"

"Master!"

"Lucario you're okay I'm so glad Lucario…"

"Master I did it for you"

"Thank you Lucario thanks to you I won the tournament" "But I don't think I'm strong enough"

"Master I know about what you're thinking"

"I know Lucario I know…and your opinion?"

"I think it's only possible choice to make us stronger then we're now"

"I feel the same way Lucario"

"So when we go?"

"I'll go to Pallet and leave all pokemons there"

"Master no matter what you'll always be my master and I'll follow you everywhere you go"

"Thanks Lucario"

"Lucario I'm so sorry for what I did"

"It wasn't your fault master I did it by myself"

"Don't blame yourself Lucario"  
"Anyway master its okay now let's forget about it"  
"You're right"

Then they heard a knock

"Come in" Ash said calmly

And May walked inside

"Hi Ash hi Lucario"

"Hi May what are you doing here?" Ash asked happily

"I just wanted to check Lucario"

"Thank you May you're so kind"

"Don't mind it Ash"

"Lucario how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay mistress"

Then Nurse Joy walked inside

"Lucario here eat this medicine"

"Okay thank you"

"Nurse Joy how long it'll be before Lucario can go out?"

"Your Lucario is one of strongest pokemon I ever seen he's recovering so fast I can't even imagine that it could be so easy" "And that means after a good night sleep you can take him away from here"

"That's awesome thank you Nurse Joy"

Later that day when everyone were already in their room Ash was still in hospital and sleeping with Lucario

Other Day Ash woke up and saw that Lucario was again in top shape

"Lucario pal you're back!"

"Master I feel better then ever before"

"That's really great" "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah master as always"

Then Ash and Lucario were on the way to hotel where his friends were.

"Hi guys" Ash greeted

"Hi Ash" they replied

"Ash can I speak with you?" said one of the group and that was Goodshow

"Okay Mr. President what do you want?"

"You know you won the tournament but to be a champion you have to beat Cynthia"

"I know but I don't feel like I could beat her in my condition please give me some time"

"I understand return as soon as you want to"

"Thank you Mr. Goodshow"

"Um guys I'm going to Pallet so I have to go bye"

"But we're of course going with you" May said cheerfully

"Okay if it's your wish then I can't say no"

"Yeah we're going!" Dawn yelled

"I'm sorry but I can't go" Drew said

"How come?" May asked

"I'm sorry I have to do something see you later dear"

"Okay bye"

And then they said goodbye to all people they met there and board to the boat. After a day and half they arrived to Pallet

"Home sweet home right Pikachu?" Ash asked his pal

"Pika" pikachu nodded

"Ash!" Ash's mom yelled

"Hi mom"

"I saw you in TV you were great and you won"

"Not exactly I just won a tournament I'm not champion yet"

"But that's one step before champion title right?" she smiled

"Yeah mom I guess you're right"

"Yawn" May yawned

"May you look tired you should get some sleep I'll go check professor Oak you all make yourself home" Ash said

"Yeah it was hard day I'll go to bed"

"Be careful Ash it's almost afternoon and outside it's dark"

"Okay I will mom don't worry"  
And Ash went to Oak's lab where he left his pokeballs and toke only Lucario and Pikachu with him. When he returned everyone was already asleep

"Okay perfect time to leave guys"

"Yeah" replied Lucario "Pika" replied Pikachu

Ash walked to May's room and checked how her peacefully sleeps

"Goodbye May take care" said and kissed her on the cheek"

"Guys this is new part of our lives I hope you're with me"

"Yeah" they replied again

"Pikachu pika pi pikachu?" (Are you sure you aren't sad that you go there alone?) Pikachu asked

"No Pikachu its okay I need it" "Anyway we have to hurry since it's night we have only one boat to Hoenn"

"Pikachu pi pika?" (Why Hoenn?)

"I think I'll get our old pals and I'll go there to Hevah (djg 4ever :D) with them"

"Pika pikachu pi?" (Which ones do you mean?)

"You'll see soon" Ash replied with smile

"Pika…" (Okay then)

"Pikachu pika pikachu pi chu pikachu chu pika pi?" (What about your friends? Why don't you leave message for them?)

"No Pikachu I don't want to make them worry"

"Master I believe in you I know you're doing the right thing"

"Yeah it's only one choice"

"Pikachu pika pikachu pi" (I guess you're right)

"Anyway let's go guys!" Ash called and the group went to harbor

**End of Chapter 4  
**_In order to be stronger Ash decided to leave everything behind him and go to next region alone only with his loyal partners Pikachu and Lucario. Which pals did he mean? Will he win the Hevah league? And what his friends will do with it? You'll see soon enough._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Old bonds can't be forgotten**

_In previous chapter Ash boarded on the boat which bring him to Hoenn region_

"Okay guys we're here"

"Pikachu pika chu pika pi chu?" (Hey Ash isn't this place where we met Jirachi?)

"Pikachu you have great memory that's right and here we'll meet 2 of pals I had on mind when I spoke with you two yesterday"

"Master what are you talking about?"

"Oh I forgot you weren't there with us. So to put it simply in past we were here and we met Jirachi and with him we had 2 poke friends which helped us and I want to ask them if they want to come with us to Hevah"

"I'm sure they'll want" Lucario smiled

"Okay but we have to discover where they are" Ash smiled back

Then they heard Flygon's cry

"I think first problem is solved" Ash said

"FLYYY GON!!" (Ash!!! hi!!)

"Oh hi Flygon I was searching for you" Ash smiled

"Flygon gon flyyy?" (What do you need?)

"Flygon I'd like to ask you if you want to come with me and battle in Hevah league"

"Flyyyyyyyy!!!!" (Of course I want)

"That's great" Ash smiled and threw his pokeball and captured Flygon

"Great I caught a Flygon!" and he got his pose

"Pi pikachu!"

"Okay Flygon come on out!"

"Fly flygon?" (What's going on?)

"Um Flygon I was wondering… Do you know where Absol is?"

"Fly fly flygon gon?" (You want him too right?)

"Yeah you got it"

"Flygon gon fly flygon" (Okay let me take you there)

"Okay we're right behind you"

And Flygon leaded them to the dark cave

"Is Absol here Flygon?"

"Fly" (Yes)

"Okay then" "Absol are you there?!" Ash yelled to cave

"Ash?" Ash heard a voice

"Absol is it you?"

"Yeah that's me" voice replied and Absol came out

"So it's you but how come you can use Telepathy?"

"I don't know I just learned it" "So Ash what brings you here?"

"I'm collecting team for Hevah league so I'd be glad if you could be part of my team too"

"It'll be my pleasure" Absol replied

"That's awesome!" Ash cried in happiness and again threw pokeball and captured Absol "Okay are you up to fly to Sinnoh Flygon?"

"Flyyy fly gon flyyy goon" (Yes we can go anytime)

"Master could I ask which one… Do you mean now?"

"Lucario this is secret you know. But I'm sure you already know am I right?"

"Yeah master you know me very well"

"Flygon fly to Sinnoh Pokemon League okay?" Ash whispered to Flygon

"Flyy!" (Okay)

Meanwhile in Ash's house almost everyone were awoke and sitting on the table

"Hey kids did you see Ash today?" Ash's mom asked

"I think he's only oversleep he had tough day yesterday" May replied

"I think you're right May"

"No need to worry" Dawn said with her usual cheerful mood

"That's when I worry the most" Brock laughed

"Brock!"

"Anyway I think we should let Ash sleep" May marked

"Good point" Brock nodded

In the meantime on Ash's place he and Flygon landed close to Pokemon League

"Okay thanks Flygon return"

"Pikachu pika chu pika pi?" (What are we doing here?)

"You'll see soon enough"

And then Ash went to the east side of pokemon league where was located a cave

"Okay Pikachu one of our friends is here we just have to pass through it"

"Pika" (Okay)

And Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder passed cave as quick as possible and after they passed they saw valley full of flowers

"Pikachu chu pika pi chu pikachu pi?" (Is this what I think it is?)

"Yes sure it's am I right Shaymin?"

"Yeah!!" replied little hedgehog like pokemon Shaymin

"Pikachu pi!!" (Shaymin!!!)

"Pikachu hi there!!" said Shaymin and jumped on Ash's head

"So Shaymin want to join my team?" Ash smiled

"Ash I'd be glad I was waiting for this from the time we went separate ways" Shaymin smiled and jumped to one of Ash's pokeballs

"So master you now have 5 pokemons what about the sixth one?" Lucario asked

"I was expecting this question" Ash replied calmly and then fell to the thoughts

"_If you'll need me some day just give me signal"_

"_And what that signal is?"_

"_Just send your aura to the sky and I'll come"_

"_Are you sure you want me be your trainer?"_

"_Yes you're only capable of it"_

"_Okay I'll see you later"_

"Are you okay master?" Lucario asked in caring way

"Yeah I was just deep in thoughts" Ash said

"Aura let's go to the sky!"

"Aura is with me!" he said and sent his aura to the sky

"Pikachu pika pi chu pika?" (What was it for Ash?)

"You both will see soon"

After he said a rainbow appeared in the sky

"Here it goes" Ash said

"Pikachu pika pikachu pika pi?" (Here goes what?)

"Okay time to say it Ho-Oh reveal yourself!"

"Hooooooooooo"

"Ho-Oh?!" Lucario said shocked "Pikachu pika?" and Pikachu as well

"Guys this is my sixth pokemon" "Ho-Oh you said once before if I need you I can summon you is that correct?"

"Yes it is I'm ready to help"

"Okay Ho-Oh here goes master ball!"

And Ho-Oh was captured

"And now I have all 6 pokemon so that means I'm ready to go to Hevah"

"How do we go there?" Lucario asked

"Don't worry we just have to catch boat in Sunyshore"

"Okay master"

"Flygon come on out"

"Fly flygon?" (What's going on?)

"I need to fly to Sunyshore could you bring us there?"

"Fly!!" (Okay)

And again Ash on the Flygon was on the way. Now his destination is Sunyshore City.

Meanwhile in Ash's home

"Guys this is too much it's almost afternoon and Ash isn't here this is not like him" May said with worries

"We should go to his room" Brock replied

And he, May and Delia walked up where Ash's room is located and they knocked on the doors but there was no reply

"Okay I'm coming in" Delia said "Ash wake up everyone's waiting for you"

But she didn't get a reply

"This is weird Ash should replied by now"

"Uncover his blanket Mrs. Ketchum" May pointed

"I'll try" she said and uncovered Ash's blanket but to hers surprise Ash wasn't there

"What?!" "What's the meaning of this?"

"What's going on Mrs. Ketchum?" May asked

"Ash isn't here"

"What?!" "How is this possible?"

"I don't know but he just isn't here" Delia said shocked

"Maybe he just toke a walk and didn't come back yet" May said trying to hide her sadness

"Maybe you're right" Delia said "But that's not his style…" "I'm starting to getting worried"

"I'll be okay Mrs. Ketchum" Dawn tried to cheer her up

"I hope Dawn I hope" Ash's mom replied

Back in Ash's place he just arrived to Sunyshore

"Okay thanks Flygon you were great now take a rest" Ash said and recalled his dragon back

"Now where are you harbor?" Ash asked himself and then he saw a boat and walked to that direction and boarded on his boat

"And here it is… my friends, mom I'm leaving for good. I'll be back… some day"

**End of Chapter 5**

_Ash left everything behind and with new team started new journey in new region. Will he come back? And will he win Hevah League? Next chapters will reveal the truth_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Start of new Beginning **

_We left our hero on the way to Hevah_

"Where are we going exactly master?" Lucario asked Ash

"You know there's one place where I want to train" Ash answered

"Master you still didn't answer correctly" Lucario smiled

"Yeah I know" Ash laughed "The place is called Oceanshine City" "We'll have there many possibilities how to train" "We can use woods or even ocean"

"That looks like nice place to train"

"Sure is and Lucario I need to train with you first"

"How come?"

"Lucario I have great move which we need to learn"

"Move? That's good to hear"

"Okay here we are let's go out of ship"

"Okay" Pikachu and Lucario nodded

In Ash's home was almost midnight

"Hey guys did you spot Ash?" Ash's mom asked with worry expression

"We didn't Mrs. Ketchum" May answered shakily

"Please you two calm down I know Ash very good he has to have reason why he didn't show up" Brock tried to calm down them "Please let's go to bed tomorrow can we think about it"

"Okay" they replied calmly and walked to their rooms

In May's room

"May you don't seem to be in good mood. Are you okay?" Dawn asked in caring way

"Don't worry about me Dawn I'm okay. I'm just worrying about Ash…" May answered

"That's not the real reason am I right?" Dawn asked again

"Okay Dawn you got me" May said resignedly

"You know Drew called me. He wants me to come after him right now so that means I'm going to Johto tomorrow" May said sadly

"But he's your boyfriend you should be happy" Dawn said with shocking expression

"Yeah I guess but I'm sad because of Ash"

"Someone has a crush" Dawn teased what makes May blush "Noooo!"

"I knew it!" Dawn said cheerfully

"But… he… doesn't feel the same"

"So you admit you like Ash?"

"I…do" May answered with slight blush "But I'll go to Johto anyway"

"May no! You can't hide from Ash by running to Johto"

"I know Dawn. But I still have to go"

"Okay then it's your choice"

"Thanks for talk Dawn I needed it" May smiled

"No problem May I'm glad to help and get you two together" she chuckled

"Dawn!" May blushed "Anyway we better get some sleep Ash could be here tomorrow"

"Okay then" Dawn replied and laid on her bed

"Ash… I'm leaving hope we'll meet again" May whispered and then laid as well

Back to Ash's training place

"Lucario are you ready to train?"

"I'm always ready master don't worry about me"

"Okay that's good to hear so Lucario let me explain that new move… but in fact it's upgrade of one of your moves" "And that move is Aura Sphere"

"What's bad about my current Aura Sphere?"

"Nothing but we can improve it" Ash smiled

"That's awesome!"  
"Lucario I'm calling this move Natural Aura Sphere"

"Natural Aura Sphere?"

"Yeah this attack drains spiritual energy from the field and transform it to powerful aura orb" Ash explained it to Lucario

"That's awesome master if I'll learn it I can beat anybody!"

"But it'll be hard to learn it but I feel you can do it Lucario. I have faith in you"

"Thanks master I'll not disappoint you"

And then they began train very hard and before they know it night change into morning. In the meantime in Ash's home everyone woke up

"Uaaa morning Dawn"

"Good morning May did you dream well?" Dawn giggled

"Hey Dawn!"

"Yeah okay better get dressed or you'll miss breakfast"

"Oh no I better hurry!"

Back to Ash

"Lucario that's awesome you almost got it you're so awesome! Now let's take a break" Ash suggested

"If you wish master"

"Here you go Lucario take a bite" Ash said and gave Lucario piece of chocolate

"Thank you master"

"Don't mind it Lucario you deserved it for such a hard training" Ash smiled

"If we'll continue at this rate you'll handle it in no time"

"Thanks for believing in me master. It gives me strength and because of it I'm able to do everything"

"That's good to hear because we have tons of training ahead of us"

"Pikachu pika pi pi chu pika chu pika pi?" (Hey Ash how long we'll stay here?)

"I don't know buddy… as much as we want to. You know I came here because I need to improve my skills as a trainer" "And I know we can be better and when the time will come we'll return to Pallet as a winners of Hevah League!"

"Pika!" (Yeah!)

"Do you want some special training too Pikachu?" Ash smiled on his yellow pal

"Pika!" (Yeah!)

"Okay Absol come on out!"

"What do you need?"

"Pikachu wants some training and I bet you want it too right?"

"You got that right"

"Okay you two go and train!"

"And we're going train too" Ash marked on Lucario

"Okay" Lucario nodded

And they once again started train. In Ketchum residence May finished dressing

"I'm ready to go"

"Took you a while May"

"I need to beautify myself" May said cutely

"Ash isn't here you know" Dawn winked

"Yeah… what a shame"

"Sure is if he would be here he would fall from beautiful view" Dawn smiled

"Um thanks Dawn I appreciate it" May said embarrassedly

"So May… Are you going to Johto?"

"Yeah I'm going I have to stop thinking about Ash. Drew is my boyfriend and I don't want to change it."

"We'll see about that once he will come back" Dawn smiled

"You might be right" May laughed

"Okay so bye for now"

"What will you do?" May asked her friend

"I don't know maybe I'll be competing in Kanto contests"

"That's cool and what about Paul?" this time was May possibility to tease

"May!" Dawn yelled with blush

"Now it's equal" May smiled

"Oh yeah you got me" "I don't know I just didn't tell him…"

"Maybe you should before…"

"He disappears like Ash?" Dawn finished May's sentence

"Yeah that's what I meant"

"May you might be right…"

"Good luck with him Dawn. I hope you'll find your true love" May formed fake smile

"Don't worry we'll find a way for you to be with Ash" Dawn smiled

"Maybe Dawn… but I don't think it's even possible… now please let me go" May said and tear appeared on her cheek

"Okay May goodbye for now" Dawn offered a handshake

"Yeah goodbye Dawn" May accepted it and then she called on Ash's mom "Goodbye Mrs. Ketchum thanks for everything"

"You're leaving already?" "Then goodbye May you know you're always welcome here"

"Thank you Mrs. Ketchum" May said happily and walked outside and then directly to harbor and boarded to boat which is going to Johto

"Okay I'm coming Drew…"

Back to Dawn

"I guess I'm last here am I right Mrs. Ketchum?" she asked Ash's mom

"Yeah May and you were the last ones here"

"Then it's time for me to go as well" "Mrs. Ketchum I'm so glad that I met you thanks for letting me stay here"

"Ash's friends are always welcome here" Delia smiled

"That's great Mrs. Ketchum you're so generous. I'm sad but I have to go"

"Don't worry about it dear"

"Goodbye Mrs. Ketchum hope we'll meet again" Dawn said and walked out of house

"Before he disappears like Ash?" she said to herself "But May might have a point Paul was pretty angry because of his lose to Ash I should tell him it now!" "Yeah that sounds like a plan I have to go to Veilstone" Dawn decided and caught a boat to Sinnoh region.

In Hevah Ash and Lucario decided to take a break once more

"Lucario it's pretty late we should call it a day"

"Okay as you wish master"

"You two stop it as well" he marked on Absol and Pikachu

"Okay" They nodded

Ash returned Absol to his pokeball and walked to pokemon center

"Guys you're awesome you're training very hard and it's going better then I expected" Ash smiled on his 2 poke pals "We should now think about Hevah league"

"Master but I thought we have to practice my Aura Sphere"

"Of course Lucario we'll be here training year maybe more… anyway we have to also learn brand new powerful aura move I've been working on"

"New powerful aura move?"

"Oh yeah but you have to learn Natural Aura Sphere before we can move to Aura Storm"

"Aura Storm?!"

"Yeah that's that new move" "Anyway you two need rest" "Lucario return and Pikachu come here so Nurse Joy can take care of you"

"Could you take care of my pokemon Nurse Joy?"

"Of course" Nurse Joy smiled

"Thanks" Ash said and gave her his pokeballs except the one with Ho-Oh and then walked out

"Okay since I don't want to be discovered I should buy cape" said to himself and then walked directly to shop

"Good day Mrs." he greeted saleswoman

"Good day youngster. What do you want?"

"Could you sell me that cape?" he pointed on black one

"Okay here you are"

"Thank you very much" he said and paid for it and then walked out of shop where he dressed it

"Wow this doesn't look half bad. I understand why Lance likes this" he smiled but then he heard a scream  
"Scream? What that could be? I have to look" and he ran there after he arrived he saw little girl and pair of peoples dressed in grey uniform

"Stop crying little brat!" yelled one of them

"Give me back my Shinx!" yelled the little girl but Ash recognized that it was Angie

"Why should we do that?" asked the other one

"Shinx is my friend! Please give me her!" she cried

"Ha ha friend? I don't care about it!"

"Give her Shinx!" Ash yelled "Oh no I can't say that I'm Ash or Angie will recognize me" he said to himself

"And who might suppose to be you?"

"My name isn't important just gave her Shinx and get lost" Ash calmly replied then he felt Angie's hand on his hand

"Please help me" she said weakly

"Don't worry" Ash replied

"Stop talking big mouth! Go Mightyena!" said one of them

"You go too Purugly!" added the other one

"Okay I guess I don't have other choice…" Ash said resignedly "Go Ho-Oh!" he called and threw his pokeball and then huge rainbow pokemon appeared

"W-W-WHAT?!" both of them yelled in shock

"Uaaaa!" yelled Angie

"Don't worry he's good" Ash smiled "Ho-Oh teach them a lesson! Use Sacred Fire!" Ash commanded and Ho-Oh burned both of his opponents

"Now will you give her Shinx?"

"Yeah…! Okay master please don't hurt us!!!" one of them said with fear and gave Shinx to little girl

"Don't think this is the last time you heard about us!!!" They yelled and ran away

"Thank you so much mister!" Angie replied

"Don't mention it Angie" he whispered and walked away

"How do you know my name?" she asked

"Never mind" Ash just simply answered and walked back to pokemon center

"I have to know who he is!" Angie decided and walked after Ash without being noticed

"Ash your pokemons are healed" Nurse Joy said

"That's great thank you" Ash replied and grabbed pokeballs"

"Ash?! Is that really Ash?" Angie whispered but then she saw Ash's head because he removed his hood

"It's really him!" she yelled and ran to pokemon center

"Ash!" she yelled

"Oh I was being recognized…" "Hi Angie nice to see you" he smiled

"Ash what are you doing here?"

"Same question for you"

"I came here because of my family's day care company. And you?"

"I came because I want to be much stronger then ever before"

"But I saw you on TV you won Sinnoh League championship"

"Yeah but I didn't beat Cynt" "So I'm not champ"

"But you're still so cool and you even saved me again" she said and hugged Ash "Thank you so much"

"As I said don't mention it"

"And why are you wearing a cape?"

"Because I don't want to let someone know that I'm here. I just want to be here alone and have some training"

"So that's that" she smiled "But Ash pretty please could I come with you?" she asked sweetly

"Are you sure you want to come?"

"Yeah I want to know how to take care of myself on pokemon journey and if I come with you I can learn some new things"

"But I'll be on this place almost year and after that I'll be competing in Hevah League"

"That's awesome!"

"How come?"

"Because my parents won't let me go until my 12 and that'll be next year so I can go with you!"

"Okay then I can't argue with it. So next year come here. I'll be waiting for you"

"Thanks Ash you're the best so bye for now I have to go back"

"But don't tell anyone about me okay?" he winked

"Okay" Angie said with blush and then left pokemon center

"Oh great that's really great I came here alone and now I have her… so whatever I just have to accept it" he mumbled and then walked to his room and fell asleep

**End of Chapter 6**

_Ash finally arrived and began training. He has now Angie by his side and the journey continue_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Team Steam Strikes again**

After a year of hard training Ash finally managed to complete his goal and his Lucario learned Nature Aura Sphere and even Aura Storm. Of course he didn't forget about his other pokemon. Everyone trained hard and we'll see if it pays off.

"Okay guys here it is year of training is behind us and Hevah League is ahead of us. Are you up to?"

"Yeah!" his pokemons replied

"Before we go we have to wait for Angie… I promised to take her with me"

"Don't worry master we can wait a little bit longer" Lucario replied him

"Thanks for support Lucario" Ash said and then he heard voice

"ASH!!!"

"Okay here it goes" he smiled

"Ash!!! I'm here!" Angie yelled and quickly hugged Ash

"Yeah I see" he smiled "So I guess we're ready to go" he said and got dressed into his cape

And they started their journey across Hevah region.  
Year later Ash just won his seventh badge in Hevah

"Ash you're almost in league!"

"Yeah you're right Angie only one more"

"I'm sure you'll win" she blushed a bit

"Yeah thanks for believing in me"

"Ash where is the last gym?"

"We have to go through this cave and then we'll be there"

"That's great"

And then they went to entrance of the cave but before they reached it they heard a voice

"Ash did you hear that?"

"Yeah I did Angie be quiet we have to check what that was"

"Okay" she said and moved closer to Ash

"Okay do you have that thing?" said one of the people they heard

"Yeah I have it we can go to base" replied the other one

"Base?" Angie whispered

"Yeah. But they look very familiar…" he said but then he stopped

"What's going on Ash?" Angie asked

"Angie this is team Steam!"

"Really?"

"Yeah it is we have to find out what are they up to"

"Were you followed?" asked one grunt

"No everything is clean" other one replied

"That's good let's open the secret doors"

"Okay give me a second"

"They're going to hideout!"

"Yeah we have to go closer come on Angie"

"I'm right behind you"

"Okay it's opened" one grunt said

"Good job" other one blessed

"Stop right now!" Ash yelled and both of them turned their heads on Ash

"Oh no it's that cape guy we've met year ago and that little brat!"

"Yeah now go away and let me destroy your base!"

"We won't let you!" both of them yelled

"Go Electavire!"

"Go Garchomp! Now your Ho-oh will not defeat us!"

"Angie let me handle it"

"No I want to battle as well!" Angie protested

"Okay then. Take that Electavire guy"

"Yeah! Go Gastrodon!" Angie commanded

"Absol battle time!"

"Electavire use Thunder Punch!" grunt commanded

"You forgot that Gastrodon is a ground type so electrical attacks will not work! Gastrodon Earthquake!"

And this powerful wave knocked Electavire immediately

"Okay my turn" calmly said Ash

"Don't think you'll win cape guy!" grunt yelled angrily "Garchomp Dragon Claw!"

"Absol stay calm"

"As you wish" Absol replied

"Go Garchomp!!!!!"

"Absol dodge" Ash calmly commanded and Absol dodged quickly "Now use Ice Beam" Ash called an ice type attack after he said Absol unleashed white beam and hit Garchomp very badly

"Absol use Hyper Beam and end this" and another beam was unleashed from Absol's mouth and now it was absolute end for Garchomp

"Uaaaa run for your lives!!" both grunts yelled

"You're not getting away Lucario use Aura Bow!" he said a released Lucario

"Aaa!" Lucario yelled and threw Aura Bow which landed ahead of grunts

"Uh… please don't hurt us!!"

"Don't worry. I'm not planning to hurt you if you say what I want to know"

"Okay mister we'll tell you!" they said still terrified

"What's your plan Team Steam?"

"We're not allowed to tell anyone but please don't hurt us!!" said both of them "But you can have your answers if you go to our hideout" one of them added

"Very well" "Stay here Angie and guard these two"

"But I want to come with you!" she said and hugged Ash tightly

"Not this time Angie it's too dangerous for you" he said and moved her closer to him what makes her blush

"A-Ash?"

Ash moved his head down to hers and lightly whispered "Angie no. I can't take responsibility for anything what could happen to you" and then put her away

"Ash… Okay but please be careful"

"Don't worry about me" Ash said and ran to hideout's entrance

He was running almost 15 minutes before he reached the iron doors

"Lucario, Absol come on out"

"Okay guys I guess this doors leads to Team Steam main hall"

"I think you're right master" Lucario replied

"Let's find out!" Ash said and opened the doors right after it he heard an alarm "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

"Okay I guess they've spotted us that's not cool" and before he knows it huge amount of Team Steam's grunts were appearing around him

"Okay there's no escape guys let's go for it! Shaymin and Flygon come on and join the party!" he called and released another two pokemons of his team

"Guys here it is its battle time!"

"Oh oh don't be so rash" said the person behind grunts

"Okay and who are you?" Ash asked

"I'm the leader of this Team" said the person and walked to him and after they've met Ash said with surprise tone of voice "Zero?!"

"How do you know my name?" Zero asked

"Maybe this will revive your memory" Ash said and moved his hood down

"Oh if it isn't Ash" Zero replied arrogantly

"So you escaped from prison huh?"

"You can say it that way"

"What's your plan now?"

"Nothing less then capturing Dialga"

"Okay since I know your plan I can't let it happened. I have to stop you!" Ash said with determination in voice

"No you don't capture him!" he commanded and two grunts captured Ash

"Now return you pokemons" Zero commanded

"Why should I do that?"

"Just do it or else you'll regret it"

"Okay then. Return guys" Ash said and returned his pokemons

"Good boy now you'll come with us. Grunts go after me" Zero pointed on two grunts which were holding Ash and he leaded them to control room

"Do you see that Ash?" he pointed on dimension hole

"What's that thing?"

"This is time dimension hole with this we can capture Dialga!"

"You can't do it!"

"I can! Activate dimension hole!" Zero yelled

"Roger!" grunts replied

"Stop it Zero!" Ash yelled and he escaped from the hug and ran to Zero's place

"It's too late Ash Dialga is here!" he yelled and Ash saw that he was right

"Are you insane Zero?! This is not a game Dialga is too powerful you can't capture it!" Ash yelled with all breath and then Dialga attacked dimension hole

"Zero this is too much you have to stop it or you'll be destroyed"

"No I'll not stop!!!" Zero yelled with crazy expression

After it in hole Ash saw a blue light

"_It can't be… I have to be wrong. It can't be Roar of Time. This is crazy!" _he thought

"Go away Zero!!!" Ash yelled and moved him away before Dialga used Roar of Time and created the time warp pole which absorbed Ash

"W-W-What is that?" that was last thing he said before he was absorbed by that pole

"What a power! This pole is unstable we have to go away quickly!" Zero said with frightening tone of voice

In warp pole

"Where am I?" "What did Dialga do?"

"Uaaaaaa!!!"

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Future, Present and the Past**

_We left our hero in weird warp pole_

"How much longer we'll be here and where this leads?!" Ash yelled

Then after a minute of nothing he felt strange aura which was talking to him

"_Ash is you want to come back to your time just find me in future"_

"Future? My time? What could that mean?" he asked himself but after that he was ejected from the pole and then fell on the ground

"OH! My back! That really wasn't nice"

"Are you okay Pikachu?" he asked

"Pikachu pika chu pika pi" (Yeah I hope so)

"Okay where are we?" he asked "Better take my hood back" he added

"Pika pikachu pika pi" (We should find pokemon center)

"You're right Pikachu let's go" he said and then they walked to the closest city

"Good day Nurse Joy could you tell me where am I?" Ash asked still hidden by his cape

"Good day traveler you're in Viridian City"

"What?!" he thought "Okay thanks for the information Nurse Joy have a nice day" he said and walked back outside

"This is Viridian City?" "This is impossible it's so different I don't recognize it" then he collide with someone

"Oh I'm very sorry mister" person said

"Ouch no problem I guess" Ash replied and stood up and then he saw woman in late twenties

"_It has to be her!" "It has to be May!"_ he thought with surprise

"Are you okay lady?" he said and offered hand to May

"Thank you mister" May smiled but then she changed to sad expression

"What's going on…?"

"I'm May"

"Nice to meet you" "So what's the matter May?"

"Um nothing…"

"Oh no… I can't say my name to her" he thought

"Um… my name is Jack" he lied

"Nice to meet you too" May replied

"So May I know we just met but you can speak with me"

"Okay then let me explain it. 10 years ago I had a boyfriend"

"And what's so bad about it?" Ash asked

"I was in love with someone else… and because he met me with my boyfriend I couldn't say my feelings to him"

"Why you didn't tell it to him later?"

"Because he left us and went away" she said sadly

"But you had boyfriend right?"

"No he broke up with me 2 years and he left"

"Oh that's bad…" _"Is this really true? She's talking about me!"_ he thought "But he has returned no?"

"Yeah he did…"

"Why so sadly?" Ash asked

"Because he returned with girlfriend"

"Oh that's very bad… I feel sorry for you"

"Its okay thanks for the talk"

"No problem at all" "By the way could you tell me name of the guy you love?"

"Ash Ketchum"

"_Unbelievable!!!" "I was right she really loves me" _ "Where can I find him I'd like to meet him"

"He's pretty famous you'll recognize him quickly"

"Okay thanks see you later"

"Bye"

In future time May just arrived to Johto

"Okay here it is hope you're here" she prayed and ran to hotel where Drew should be she knocked on the doors but there was no reply so she tried to open the doors and it worked

"Are you here Drew?" May asked

"Yeah May I'm in living room" he replied

"Hi Drew!" she smiled but then she suddenly stopped "Soledad what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Drew said arrogantly

"Y-You can't b-be serious"

"I'm serious" "I never loved you I just wanted to be more popular" he said and flicked his hair "I always loved only Soledad" he said and kissed her

"Drew!!!" "How could you?!" May yelled in tears

"Be happy you're free to be with Ketchum"

"I'll be!!" she yelled and ran away from the hotel

"Oh no how foolish I was?!" "Ash I'm so sorry!!" "Please forgive me and return to me!" she yelled and ran to harbor to catch a boat back to Kanto

"Why?" "Why?" "Why I was so dumb in the past I could live with my love and now he's gone and I'm here all alone"

Meanwhile back in future Ash ran to the square where he saw a poster of him and Angie

"What?! Angie is my girlfriend?!" "I have to talk with my future myself" then he saw that future Ash is in the city and in the gym

"That's cool better get going" he decided and walked directly there

After 10 minutes of walking he reached the gym and knocked on the doors

"Anybody's here?"

"Come here challenger" said voice and Ash decided to enter and there he saw his older self

"Hi there are you here to battle?" future Ash asked

"Not at all I'm here to talk with you" answered Ash

"Okay then. May I know your name cape man?"

"I think you'll discover it by yourself" said Ash and removed his hood

"What?! This is impossible!" "You… you… you are me!"

"That's right future me I'm you"

"How is it possible?"

"I was absorbed by a time warp pole and I ended up here"

"So that's that. And what did you want to talk about?"

"I want to know why you aren't with my love May"

"Oh that… after I finished Hevah League she admitted that she loves me and since I didn't have a clue how it's going with May so I decided to accept her feelings and after some time we were going out with each other and after I returned to Pallet Town May saw that and she thought that she doesn't have a chance so I didn't know that she really loves me as well…" said future Ash

"How do you know about love?"

"You told me" future Ash smiled

"What do you mean by that?"

"I can read your mind when you're here"

"Wow awesome!"

"Ash"

"Yeah?"

"I have big favor to ask"

"Which one do you want?"

"Change the future" future Ash said

"What?!" Ash yelled

"We both know that May is the right girl for us"

"Yeah I agree"

"So that's why you have to go back to your time and fix it with May" "Since you know she loves you the only thing you have to do is to tell her your feelings"

"That's great idea but how can I go back to my present?"

"Since you came here by warp pole it has to be created by pokemon right?"

"Yeah it was Dialga but…"

"What's on your mind?"

"I felt some weird aura in warp pole but it wasn't Dialga's aura"

"I'm sorry to say but I don't know what that aura was but you might find it where Dialga is"

"Okay and where is Dialga?" Ash laughed

"At the top of Mt. Coronet"

"You're joking right?!" Ash yelled

"Unfortunately no… you have to go to Sinnoh but you have Ho-Oh right? So it's not problem at all don't you think?" future Ash smiled

"Yeah I guess you're right" Ash replied and then began to walked away but he was stopped by future Ash's last comment

"And don't forget this" "You can change the future if you change the present"

"Thanks for it" Ash said and walked out of gym and then on Ho-Oh's back flew to Sinnoh

In Gym

"Great it's working. Great job Ash" mysterious aura said

"I should be thanking you for your help" "By the way it was you who that Ash felt right?"

"Yeah right it was me"

"I knew it"

"So Ash I'm leaving to Mt. Coronet bye for now maybe we'll meet again someday"

"Goodbye and you can tell Ash that we've met" future Ash smiled

"Okay I'm on the way" mysterious aura said farewell

"Bye my friend. Ash I hope you'll change future for the good of both of us"

**End of Chapter 8**

_Ash arrived in future and met his future self. Who is that mysterious aura? And will Ash return and will he succeed with fixing problem with May? Next chapter will reveal the details _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Return to the Present Time**

_Ash is on the way to Mt. Coronet and that's where we're now._

"Ho-Oh thanks for the ride now take a rest" Ash said and recalled his pokemon

"Now what did my future self say?" Ash said and then remembered _"Go to top of Mt. Coronet that's where Dialga is"_

"Better get going if I want to go home as soon as possible"

In present May just arrived to Pallet

"I hope someone's there" she sniveled and knocked on the doors of Ash's house

"Wait up I'm coming!" Delia yelled and opened the doors

"May? What are you doing here?" "And why are you so sad?" Delia asked in caring way

"Can I stay here for some time Mrs. Ketchum?" May asked sadly

"Oh dear come in and talk about it you sound so sad"

"Yeah I'm Mrs. Ketchum"

"Go there I'll prepare something good for you" Delia said and closed the doors and then she went to kitchen to prepare food

Back to future

"Top is here Pikachu let's check what we have here"  
"Pika pikachu pika pi" (Yeah I hope it's not something dangerous) Pikachu smiled

"Don't worry about it we can handle everything right?" Ash winked on his pal

"Cha!" (Yeah!) Pikachu nodded and Ash walked to nearby cave

"Okay we're here but no one seems to be here"

Then he heard a tone

"It can't be!" Ash yelled

"Pika pikachu chu pika pi?" (What's going on Ash?)

"Pikachu if I'm right this is tone of AZURE FLUTE!"

"Pikachu pika pi?" (Azure Flute?!) "Pika pi chu pikachu pika chu?!" (Is this what I think it's?)

"Yeah Pikachu Arceus is coming!"

In present

"May food is here" Delia called and put plate to May

"Thank you so much Mrs. Ketchum" May said with slight smile

"Why didn't you go to your home May?" Delia asked

"Because my parents went to holiday with Max" May answered

"Oh that's why" "Why are you so sad May?"

"I broke up with Drew… or better he broke up with me"

"Oh I'm really sorry about it"

"But that's not the reason"

"Then what is?"

"Mrs. Ketchum I'm in love with your son!" May yelled

"I understand now" Delia said and hugged May "May if this is a problem then you don't have to worry because I know he has same feelings"

"Are you serious?!" May cried in mix of happiness and surprise

"Yeah I'm serious May" Delia smiled "He even said it to me after you left to Johto"

"Oh no why I was so foolish…" and again tears appeared on her face

"Don't cry May just wait here for his return he'll be back soon"

"I guess you're right Mrs. Ketchum"

Back to Mt. Coronet in future

"Pikachu pika chu cha pika cha??!!" (Are you serious?!)

"Yeah Pikachu he's here!"

And after he finished his sentence Arceus appeared

"Hi Ash" Arceus greeted

"Hi Arceus I didn't expect to see you here"  
"But I'm here anyway"

"So are you here to help me?"

"Of course" Arceus smiled

"Thank you" Ash smiled as well "I know you're god but you can manipulate with dimensions?"

"No"

"Eh?" "Arceus you're big help!" Ash laughed

"Okay let's be serious" Arceus said still with smile "I can't transport you to your time but Dialga can"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course anyway it was Dialga who sent you here am I correct?"

"Yeah you sure are"

"So Dialga could send you back as well"

"That's awesome but where is she?" "I thought she'll be here"

"No she isn't here as you can see. She's somewhere else"

"And where?"

"You'll see. Call Shaymin here"

"Okay?" "Come on out Shaymin"

"Great. Hi there Shaymin"

"A-Arceus?!" "Mighty god?!"

"Be more formal Shaymin" Arceus winked

"Oh-kay then"

"Ash. Command Shaymin to use Seed Flare there" and he pointed on one of the plates and the dark one

"On Spooky Plate?"

"Yeah exactly"

"Okay then use Seed Flare on that plate Shaymin"

"Oh-kay?" Shaymin said nervously and then he used it and immediately after he used it space hole appeared

"Don't tell me…" Ash yelled in surprise

"You're right Ash. This is…"

"TORN WORLD!!!" Ash screamed

"Ash this is the place where Dialga is"

"Are you sure Arceus?"

"Yes and don't worry about Giratina. I told her that you'll come"

"Okay if you say so… Shaymin Pikachu let's go we have to find Dialga" ¨

"Good luck Ash"

"You aren't coming Arceus?"

"No this is only your quest and you have to do it by yourself"

"Okay then if you want to" he said and jumped inside of hole

"Ash I know this is hard for you to handle but I have to know if you're worthy of changing future. You have to beat her" Arceus whispered and then disappeared

In Torn World

"Hey guys are you okay?" Ash asked his pokemons and they nodded

"Now did anyone see Dialga?"

"Not me" Shaymin replied

"Pika pikachu" (Me neither)

And then they were hit by Shadow Ball

"Uaaaa what was that?!" Ash screamed

"What are you doing here?!" voice yelled

"I know that voice!" "Is it you Giratina?"

"So you know me but that'll not change anything" Giratina yelled

"B-But Giratina I thought you know I'll come"

"Do not disturb peace of Torn World! Intruders will be eliminated"

"Giratina stop!" Ash called

"Prepare for battle!"

"Shaymin return quickly!" Ash screamed "Go Lucario!"

"Master what's going on here?"

"I don't know Lucario but you have to beat Giratina use Psychic to stop her!"

"As you wish master!" he said and unleashed psychic wave right to Giratina but she disappeared

"Pikachu pika pikachu pika pi?!" (What is this?!)

"Pikachu I think Giratina's using Shadow Force!" "Lucario Detect quickly!"

And before Giratina's attack could land on Lucario he did he great dodge

"Awesome Lucario now stop her with Psychic!"

Now Lucario's attack hit its mark  
"Great Lucario now use Aura Bow!"

And Lucario formed bow of aura and arrow inside of it and shot on Giratina and she screamed in pain

"Lucario quickly use Aura Storm and end this before she gets hurt!" Ash quickly commanded

Lucario now started to glow and then he concentrated his aura to his paws and threw that glowing aura orb right on Giratina

"AAAAAAA!!" she screamed once more and that was real end for her

"Giratina! Are you okay?"

"Ash don't worry about me" Giratina said weakly

"You finally remembered?!" "That's awesome!"

"I didn't forget you Ash"

"Then why you attacked me?"

"Because Arceus ordered me to do it" Giratina replied

"Arceus does?" "But why he would do that?"

"I guess he wanted to test you"

"So that's why he said that you're expecting me… what an awesome pokemon" "Now Giratina could you tell me where is Dialga?"

"Yeah Dialga is at the end of Torn World so you just have to follow this path and you'll come across her"

"Thanks Giratina and sorry about battle"

"No problem at all I'll be back in good condition in no time"

"Okay then bye Giratina" Ash said and walked away

"Arceus I finally understand why you have so big expectations on him"

In Pallet Town

"How are you feeling May?" Delia asked

"I'm feeling much better Mrs. Ketchum thanks" May replied with smile and then she heard a doorbell

"Mrs. Ketchum someone's ringing on the doorbell"

"I heard it May" "I'm coming!" Delia said and walked to doors

"Who's there?" she asked

"Good day Mrs. Ketchum" said sad Dawn

"Oh Dawn you look horrible what happened?"

Then May appeared

"Dawn? What are you doing here?"

"Hi May…"

"Oh Dawn what's going on?"

"It's about Paul…"

"What happened?!" May screamed

"He's gone missing"

"What?!" "Don't you think?"

"I think May… I'm sure he's on the same place as Ash"

"Oh no that's horrible!"

"Girls please come in" Delia said

"Okay" they nodded and came inside of house

"May you were right when you said that I have to say my feelings to him"

"I should do it as well…"

"I guess we both got a lesson…" Dawn marked

"Yeah only thing what we can do now is to wait for them and then said our feelings to them" May cleverly said

"Yeah I guess so…"

Back in Ash's place he just arrived at the end of Torn World

"Guys we're here I guess but where's Dialga?" Ash said but then he saw statue of Dialga

"Hey there she's but that's only a statue" he said and then he felt something weird in his head

"Uaa what's going on!!" Ash screamed

"Are you okay master?!"

"I don't know!!!" then he fell on the ground

"_Are you there Ash?"_

"_Where am I?"_

"_We're in your mind" voice replied_

"_My mind? What are you talking about? And who are you anyway"_

"_I thought you'll recognize me but I guess your mind isn't ready for people-pokemon telepathy"_

"_Arceus? Is that you?"_

"_Yeah so you finally get it"_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I'm here to tell you how you can wake Dialga"_

"_Why you didn't tell it to me before?!"_

"_Maybe I forgot"_

"_Oh great"_

"_Now let me explain it to you it's quite simple you just have to use… …"_

"_Arceus?!"_

"_I'm losing you Ash! Use Adamant Orb I gave it to you. It's in your bag!" Arceus with all his power finished last sentence and then he disappeared_

"Uh… I'm back" Ash said and stood up

"Master!"

"Hi Lucario I'm okay it was just Arceus. He wanted to tell me how to wake up Dialga"

"That's good to hear"

"_Use Adamant Orb" _Ash remembered

"Okay where did you put it Arceus" he said and then he started to search in his bag and then he finally found it

"Great it's here" "Now how to use it…" and before he could say something more Orb started to glow and Dialga's statue as well

"Okay guys this is looking good!" after he said it statue changed into real Dialga

"So Dialga is here" "Dialga could you send me to my real time?"

"I see so you're that human who was chosen by Arceus to change future right?"

"Um… I guess so… so can I go back?"

"Yeah I'll send you back prepare yourself!"

"Okay Lucario return" "Dialga I'm ready to go"

"RAAAAAA" Dialga roared and used Roar of Time which sent Ash to time pole and in a minute of waiting even back to his time.

"Ouch" he said after he fell on the ground "Hey this is Hevah!" "Amazing I'm back!"

"So now I have to find Angie… and then win last badge to compete in league and then go back and change the future"

**End of Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Finally League!**

_Ash finally returned to his time and he's on the way back to place where he left Angie_

"Okay just a little bit more. I hope she'll be there" Ash said and walked to city and after Angie who was right on the edge of city saw his she quickly ran to him and gave him dead hug

"Uh… can't… breath" Ash whispered

"I'm sorry Ash but you were away for so long! Where have you been anyway?"

"I was in future"

"What?! Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yeah why would I lie?"

"You're right"

"Anyway can we forget this and go to next city? I want last badge" Ash smiled

"Okay!" Angie cheerfully replied

And they started to walk. After about 10 minutes of walking they finally arrived to their destination

"We're finally here!" Angie sighed

"Yes I can finally have my badge!" Ash cried in happiness and ran directly to gym

"Wait up Ash!" Angie yelled

"Okay it's here my last gym badge is waiting"

"Slow down Ash!" Angie yelled without breath

"Hey you're so slow Angie" Ash said and knocked on the doors

"Come in" Gym leader replied "Hi cape challenger"

"Hi there I'm here to challenge you to battle for my last Hevah badge"

"Okay let me introduce myself. I'm Terry fighting type specialist. And I accept your challenge" "This'll be double battle without substitutions are you okay with that?"

"Yeah it sounds pretty cool" Ash replied

"I start. Go Medicham and Gallade!"

"Okay then go Absol and Lucario!"

"You have the honor" Terry said

"With pleasure. Absol use Dark Pulse. Lucario Nature Aura Sphere on Gallade!"

"Dodge you two!" Terry commanded but speed of Ash's pokemons attacks was too high to be avoided

"Wow your pokemons are very quick and that awesome attack of yours. I underestimate you" "Gallade Psycho Cut on Lucario and Medicham use Focus Punch on Absol!"

"Lucario use Aura Bow on Medicham! Absol jump to Psycho Cut and use Shadow Ball!"  
Lucario damaged Medicham very badly but he was still in battle and Absol's Shadow Ball damaged Gallade as well

"It's time to end this for good!" Ash yelled "Absol use Double Team to guard Lucario! And Lucario you know what to do"

"Guys be ready they're up to something"

"Lucario AURA STORM!!!" Ash yelled with all his power

"A-A-Aura Storm?!" Terry said with surprise

"Lucario unleash it!" Ash commanded

And Lucario unleashed huge wave of aura directly on Gallade and Medicham

"DODGE IT!" Terry yelled but it was too late and both were knocked out

"This is the end gym leader's pokemons are unable to battle. Lucario and Absol won!" Referee declared

"Great job you two!" Ash blessed his pokemons

"Ash that was awesome!" Angie yelled

"Ash? You mean you're that famous Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town" Terry asked

"Yeah that's me" Ash replied simply and removed his hood

"Oh that's why I lost so badly. Anyway here's your badge" Terry said and gave Ash his last Hevah League

"Thanks" he accepted badge and then with Angie walked out of gym

"Angie this is it. I won all 8 badges and now I'm on the way to league so I guess I don't have anything more to teach you so this is goodbye" he said outside

"But I want to cheer for you in league!" Angie angrily replied

"Hey chill out. If you really want then okay" _"Oh my how much longer…" _he thought

"Do you know where Hevah league's taking place?" Angie asked and interrupted his thoughts

"Uh oh what?"

"Are you okay?" Angie asked with caring voice

"Yeah I was just deep in thoughts" "So what did you want?"

"If you know where's Hevah league"  
"Oh yeah that. I asked Nurse Joy and she said that we have to go through this forest and then take a boat there"

"That's cool it's not far away!" she said cheerfully

"Yeah let's go!"

In Ash's home

"How are you feeling Dawn?" May asked her friend

"I'm feeling much better thanks for care May"

"Anything for a friend" May smiled

"You sound like Ash" Dawn said with smile and May quickly blushed

"Um thank you" "So Dawn did you get any information about Paul?"

"No…"

"Don't worry everything will be fine" May smiled

"I hope May and I truly wish you luck with Ash. Because you two are meant for each other" and that comment again made May blush

"Dawn but he doesn't even know my feelings so it'll be tough"

"I know you'll fix everything and you two will be together forever" Dawn smiled more and more

"Thanks Dawn you're great friend"

"That goes double for you"

And both girls were talking much longer about their boys and other things.

In Hevah

Ash and Angie just passed through the forest and started to look for a harbor

"Hey Ash where's that harbor you were talking about?"

"It has to be somewhere"

Then Ash saw familiar person

"It can't be him! What's he doing here in Hevah?" he whispered

"Ash what's the matter?"

"See that guy there?" he pointed on purple hair guy

"Yeah what's with him?"

"Don't you recognize him? It's Paul!"

"Second finalist in Sinnoh league?"

"Yeah that's him" "And I'm trying to figure out what's he doing here"

"I could help"

"How can you help?"

"I could ask him you know"

"Okay that might work. Let's go after him"

"Yeah"

And they began to follow Paul and thanks to this they finally found harbor

On the board

"Go for it and take my badges just for sure if he would want to see them"

"Okay Ash anything for you"

And Angie walked to Paul's place

"Hi there" Angie said

"Hi" Paul simply replied

"You're Paul right?"

"Yeah"

"May I ask you a question?"

"Yeah whatever"

"What are you doing here? I saw you in TV when you were in Sinnoh league"

"I came to train" Paul said arrogantly

"So you'll be competing in Hevah league?"

"Yeah why you ask?"

"I just want to know"

"Pathetic"

"So have you all 8 badges?"

"Yeah all these pathetic gym leaders were so easy to beat"

"Okay thanks for the talk"

"Yeah whatever"

And Angie walked back to Ash

"Here's your badges Ash"

"Thanks and what about Paul?"

"He's here for same reason as you"

"I knew it…"

After Ash finished he heard speaker "Hevah League!"

"Here it is Angie let's go"

"Okay then!"

Then they went out of ship and then directly to the place where is league HQ

Inside

"Good day I'd like to participate in Hevah league"

"Okay please let me check your badges"

"Okay" Ash said and gave guard his badges

"They are real so you can go"

"Thanks. By the way could you tell me rules of this league? Is this tournament type?"  
"No this league has special rules you'll battle only with our champion in full battle"

"And if I beat him will I be the champ?"

"Yep that's right"

"Thanks for info" Ash thanked and went inside

Ahead the battle room

"Which of you is challenger?"

"That's me" Ash replied

"Okay you please go to the stadium and leave him here" guard said to Angie

"Okay then" she answered

"When will be my battle?"

"Soon but someone's already battling"

"Can I see him?" Ash asked _"That has to be Paul" _he thought

"Yeah sure" "Wait!"

"What's up?" Ash asked

"I just heard he lost!"

"Wow!" Ash yelled

"So your battle will be now"

"Oh that's great thanks" Ash said and walked to battlefield where he saw Paul who lost his battle

"Another challenger? That's awesome let me introduce myself. I'm Jaden the Hevah champion prepare for lose!"

"If you say so…" Ash replied calmly

"Let's start things up with something you can't bet go Gabite!"

"Yeah whatever go Absol!"

**End of Chapter 10**

_Battle between Ash and Jaden is about to begin. Paul lost so will Ash beat him? You'll see. _

___________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for reading and I'd ****appreciate if you could leave review. Because I'd like to know, what you're thinking about it so far. **

**Thanks to all of you who'll review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Hevah Champ**

In Ash's home

"May did you see that? Paul lost" Dawn said very sadly

"That's something I didn't expect. I thought he'll win but that champion is something else" May replied

"Hey check that out there's another one to battle"

"Yeah. But you can say another loser. Just look at him he doesn't even show his face"

"That's right. So wanna see it" Dawn said with happier tone of voice

"Sure thing Dawn" May added

Back to battlefield

"So dear challenger… Are you to lose?!" Jaden arrogantly asked

"Whatever Absol Ice Beam"

Before Jaden could do something his Gabite fell on the ground with spirals in his eyes

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH" crowd yelled

"Oh that's was awesome. First round goes to challenger" referee declared

"Um excuse me is this champions pokemon?" Ash cleverly asked

"Don't think you're something" "Go Salamence!"

"I see. You like dragon types then why not? Go Flygon!"

"Salamence Dragonbreath!"

"Flygon do the same"

Both dragon type attacks collide and created an explosion

"Salamence Dragon Claw!" Jaden suddenly commanded

"Flygon you gotta dodge it!"

But Ash's command came too late and Flygon has been hit.

"Flygon this isn't end use Fly!"

"Salamence Hyper Beam to the ground!" Jaden commanded

"_What's he up to?" _Ash thought

And then rocks from the battlefield started to hit Flygon

"Flygon no!"

"This is the end Salamence use Dragon Claw!"

And because Flygon was immobilized thanks to rocks Dragon Claw hit its mark and Flygon was out

"Flygon is unable to battle second round goes to champion!"

"Okay I admire your strength and ability to surprise your challenger but its equal return Flygon" Ash said and recalled his pokemon

"Go Wyanut!"

"Ugh… that's pretty surprising" Ash smiled "Go Shaymin!"

"Let's end this quickly Shaymin we can't waste time. Shaymin use Leaf Storm!" Ash commanded

"Okay" Shaymin said cutely

"Just as I planned" Jaden smiled

"What?!" Ash cried with surprise tone

"Wyanut use Destiny Bond!"

"Oh crap!"

Because Ash didn't expect it Shaymin and Wyanut were out

"Both pokemons are unable to battle this round is a draw!"

"Pikachu it's your turn" Ash said to his pal

"I was waiting for this moment!" "Go Golem!"

"Pikachu this isn't good but you still can win I believe in you"

"Golem Rollout!"

"Pikachu Quick Attack to dodge!"

And Pikachu was able to dodge

"Golem use Dig!" Jaden commanded and Golem dug a hole

"Pikachu close your eyes and fell his movements"

"Pika" Pikachu nodded

"Golem Earthquake!"

"What?! Underground?! How is it possible?!"

Golem did a huge earthquake and almost destroyed all battlefield and locked Pikachu between two rocks

"Golem end this use Rollout!"

"Pikachu no!" Ash cried and jumped on the way and blocked Golem's attack but he got he was hurt

"Ugh…….aaaa" "Pikachu… are you… okay?"

"Pika pikachu pika pi!" (Ash why you did it?)

"Pikachu you were… in danger… I had to save you" "Ugh that was nice attack Golem you sure are strong" "Please referee end this round and give me 5 minutes break"

"Oh of course Ash forfeited this round. This round goes to Jaden. And we'll have 5 minutes break"

Back to Ash's house

"I guess he's weak he'll lose that's for sure" Dawn said

…

"May what's the matter?"

"I don't know but that guy…"

"What's with him?"

"It might be ASH!"

"What?!" "Are you sure about it?"

"I don't know Dawn. But that guy has Pikachu on his shoulder and he saved Pikachu even if he gets hurt"

"Yeah… But why would he want to wear a cape?"

"Good question. You're probably right it's only because I'm missing him so much…"

"I understand May. I know how you're feeling but let's watch the match and don't think about it"

"Yeah good point" May nodded

Back to Ash

"So challenger. Are you ready to continue?"

"More precisely I'm ready to win" Ash replied

"We'll see about that"

"Time to show aura guardian!" Ash yelled and Lucario appeared

"Master finally my turn"

"So this one should beat me?" "What a shame go Tyranitar!"

"Tyranitar Focus Blast!"

"_Lucario I know you want to battle but you know I have to end it quickly because he is waiting"_

"_Yeah I know what you mean"_

"_Lucario you know what to do now right?"_

"_Sure thing master"_

"_Okay Lucario Aura Storm!"_

"For what are you waiting? Tyranitar go for it"

"Lucario do it!"

"As you wish"

"What's going on?" Jaden wondered

Lucario ended concentrating his aura and unleashed it and that knocked Tyranitar immediately

"What a power!" Jaden admired Lucario's power

"This is true power of my aura" Lucario replied and then walked to Ash's place

"Fantastic job Luc"

"Anything for you master"

"L-Lucario won score is 2:2" Referee said nervously

"So it's equal right? Then I have to use him. My most powerful pokemon! Go Dragonite!"

And huge shiny Dragonite appeared in front of everyone

"I never had to use him this is the first time" "So are you still thinking that you might win this?" Jaden laughed

"So it's time." Ash replied without any emotions

"Time for what?"  
"It's time for revealing my secret weapon. Weapon that no one ever saw weapon behind human's imagination!" "Reveal yourself Ho-Oh!"

After Ash called and threw his poke ball huge rainbow pokemon

"Ho- Ho- Ho-Oh?!!!" everyone on stadium yelled in shock

"Yes the legendary pokemon. Ho-Oh show them your strength use Sacred Fire!"

"Dragonite try to use Hyper Beam!!" Jaden yelled with fear

"Useless" Ash said

Ho-Oh's Sacred Fire burned Hyper Beam like it was nothing and immobilized Dragonite was unable to dodge and that was end for him

"Dragonite is unable to battle and final round goes to Ash Kechum and he's the winner of Hevah League!"

"Fantastic!!!" crowd applauded

Again in Ash's home

"I'm sure of it!" "It's Ash!"

"How can you be so sure about it?"

"I don't know by my heart tells me that this is the boy I love. And he has speaking Lucario it has to be him!"

"May you might be right!" "Oh I hope my love will be as deep as yours"

"Thanks Dawn"

Back in Hevah

"Congratulations mister could tell us your real name?"

"Mister Goodshow I bet you know me very well" Ash said and removed his hood

"Ash?"

"Yeah that's right that's me"

In Ash's home

"It his HIM!!" May yelled in happiness

"Awesome!" "It was Ash after all!" Dawn yelled as well

"Dawn I can't believe it after all these years I'm able to see him again!"

"Yeah and you can tell him how much you love him!" Dawn called cheerfully

"Um thanks" May said with slight blush

Back to Ash

"So Ash congratulations!"

"Thanks Mr. Goodshow I really appreciate it" "And now I'd like to go because I have work to do in my home"

"Okay good luck on your next battles"

"Thanks again" Ash said and walked back to his room where Angie was already waiting

"ASH! You won!" Angie yelled and hugged him very tightly

"Stop this Angie" "I have to tell you something"

**End of Chapter 11**

_Ash finally won Hevah League. What he wants to tell Angie? And what's with that work which he has in home? Stay tuned to find out. _  
___________________________________________________________________________

**May : finally some little moments between me and Ash!!  
Ash : yahoo**

**Me : glad you like it guys ;) and don't worry next chapter will be more interesting **

**Ash and May : Review please ******


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Torn World second arc **

"Ash?" Angie asked with blush

"Stop this… I can't lie to you. I know you love me but I can't love you back because… I already have love of my life…"

"What do you mean by that?" Angie asked with surprise and sad tone of voice

"I love May…" Ash replied simply and then turned his head off

"I… always knew it…" Angie said and smiled tried to hide her sadness

"I'm sorry Angie but I have to go…"

"I understand Ash. Go after your love and good luck. I wish you the best but… never mind"

"I know what you mean… I'm sorry that's all I can tell"

"Yeah…" Angie said and walked to different direction then Ash who has already been on the way to his home town

Meanwhile in Ash's house May ran outside and Dawn followed her

"Wait up May what's with you?" Dawn yelled

"I'm so happy Dawn! I finally know where Ash is and I can visit him!!" May said cheerfully

"Yeah that's awesome for sure" Dawn smiled

"Can you go back to Ash's house Dawn? I need to decide what to do next…"

"Yeah I know what you mean" Dawn chuckled and went back to house

Two hours later on Ash's place

"Buddy we're back home"

"Chaaaa!" (Yahoo!)

"Let's go to the park. I want to check what has changed in the time we were in Hevah" Ash marked still with his cape

And Ash quickly ran to park but he doesn't know that May was on the way there too

Some time later

"Pikachu this is it Pallet Park"

"Pikachu pika pikachu pika pi" (I want to play!) Pikachu said and jumped out of his master shoulder

"Okay Pikachu enjoy it" Ash smiled

Few meters away May was sitting on the bench

"What to do now… I have to say Ash how I'm really feeling to him but where he could be?"

"Maybe I should go deeper to park… maybe that'll help me with my thoughts" And then May walked closer to Ash's place

"So where should I sit?" May asked herself but immediately after she looked around she saw familiar cape guy

"Could this be?!" "It has to be! It must be Ash!!" she yelled and ran to him

"ASH!" she yelled and Ash turned his head to hers direction

"It was easier then I thought" Ash smiled and was pulled on the ground by May's huge hug

"Ash!!!"

"Hi May" Ash smiled and removed his hood

"It… it was you!!" May yelled in tears

"Yeah it was me"

"Ash…" she slapped and then quickly kissed Ash on the lips

"Ugh… you didn't have to slap me" Ash smiled and started to rub his cheek

"Why you did it? Why you left me? I was so sad… but I always knew **no matter where you are I'll always find you**"

"You don't have to be sad now. I came to tell you one thing" Ash said with huge smile

"You mean…?" M ay asked with blush

"Yeah May I…" but Ash couldn't finish his sentence because he was absorbing by hole on the ground

"May let me go!"

"No Ash! I was waiting for so long I'll not let you go away because… I LOVE YOU!!!" she yelled and locked her lips with Ash's and jumped inside

"May NO!! I LOVE YOU TOO!!" Ash yelled before they fell

After minutes of falling they finally stopped

"May! May! Are you okay?" Ash asked in caring way

"Ash?" May asked

"Yeah it's me don't worry" Ash smiled on her

"That's great" May smiled as well and hugged Ash's hand

"By the way do you know where we are?"

"It's kinda familiar to me but it can't be…"

"It can't be what?"

"May hold on me tight if it's what I think it is it might be dangerous"

"Okay" May smiled and blushed a bit

"Come on May quick!" Ash called and ran to unknown place and May after him

After Ash arrived into place he wanted to reach

"Why did you stop Ash?"

"Be quiet May I feel that we might be in trouble"  
"Okay"

"May lie on me"

"W-What?" May called

"No time for explanations"

"If you want to" May said and lied on Ash's back

Meanwhile 2 Team Steam's grunts passed through them

"Do you know them Ash?"

"Yeah and I finally know where we are"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah and I even was here before. This is Giratina's hideout in other words this is Torn World"

"I never heard of something like that"

"_Ash please help me!"_

"_G-Giratina?!"_

"_Ash help!!!"_

"What's going on Ash?" May asked with worried expression

"No-nothing let's get back to explanation of Torn Word"

"It's place hidden in the deepest part of Mt. Coronet Giratina must be in trouble if she opened hole in Pallet. I have to help her"

"I'll help you" May smiled

"Thanks May I really appreciate it"

"Anything for you Ash" May smiled and kissed Ash on the cheek

"Let's go May time to save Giratina"

"Yeah!" May and Pikachu nodded

And the group went deeper to Torn World's corridors

"May stop!" Ash suddenly called

"How come?"

"Something's coming" Ash quickly responded

"Too late" voice behind them said

"I guess we have been caught" Ash said resignedly

"Ash!"

"May play with me… they'll lead us to their leader and if I'm guessing right I know him" Ash whispered

"You're so clever Ash that's why I love you so much" May whispered and kissed Ash on the cheek

"Stop these loving things and go with me" Grunt commanded

And he led them into deepest part of Torn World

"So it was you after all" Ash said

"Well well we've met again"

"I wish this will be the last meeting Zero"

"So you still didn't forget my name what an honour"

"What are you planning to do with Giratina?!" Ash said with higher voice

"Ash chill out"

"Oh so you brought your girlfriend" this comment makes both of them blush

"Zero answer me!" Ash yelled and hide his blush

"So she contacted you" "That's not surprise at all"

"Yeah Giratina did"

"So I can reveal my plan. As you know I failed to catch her before but I'll not fail again!"

"Now I'll capture her!"

"So you returned to your original plan right?"

"I'm not surprise you got it again" "And here we go!!" Zero yelled and Torn World started to shake

"What's going on?!" Ash and May called in the same time

"You'll see soon!!" "MUHAHAHA" devilishly laughed Zero

**End of Chapter 12**

_May finally confessed hers feelings to Ash and he returned them but now they're inside of Torn World and something's happening. What will be next? Stay tuned to find out. _

**__________________________________________________________________________**

**May : yeah! Ash finally knows how I feel**

**Ash : I'm glad sweetie **

**May : me too**

**Me : I hope you all like my story :) **

**Ho-Oh : I hope you're happy that we finally have Gold and Silver remakes ;)**

**Me : I'm sure happy **

**All : Please Review :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Giratina the Guardian of Chaos  
**_We left our hero in Torn World when something happened there._

"Zero what's going on this place's crashing!" Ash called

"My dear Ash Ketchum this place is crashing because I imprisoned Guardian of Chaos" Zero laughed

"You did what?!"

"Ash who's he talking about?"

"May… Chaos Guardian is Giratina!"

"Are you kidding?!"

"No. This is bad May if we don't stop him now this place could collapse!"

"C-Collapse?!" May shouted

"Yeah we have to break free and then stop Zero!"

"Stay where you're you two and enjoy what you'll see"

"What?!" Ash and May yelled in the same time

After they stopped yelling Ash felt strange powerful aura and that aura makes him fell on the knees

"Are you okay?" May asked with fear

"May… its here I felt it… I felt Giratina's aura"

"You-You mean it?"

"Yeah"

"My dear enemy you're absolutely right" Zero said arrogantly

And then it happened. Giratina appeared but she was imprisoned in electrical cage (same as in 11th movie) and she looks very weak and angry

"Are you nuts?!" Ash shouted "At this rate Giratina will soon be uncontrolled!"

"Nonsense. This cage will eliminate anything what could she be able to do"

"Are you blind?! Can't you see Giratina's slowly breaking through it?!"

"Shut up and watch" Zero replied and pressed switch which caused a massive thunderbolt aimed to Giratina

"Stop it!!!!" Ash yelled then he finally broke free and tackled the cage but he was threw back

"I told you this cage is impossible to break and Giratina is without any power she'll not be even able to stand" but to Zero's surprise Giratina awoke and with very bad look on her face

"See what you've done?!"

"She might be angry but she'll never be able to destroy this cage"

"Don't underestimate her!"

"She isn't worthy of letting her go whenever she wants to. She belongs to me and my research"

After this comment Giratina's anger reach the maximum and she really broke through

"W-W-What's going on?!" Zero cried in shock

"May she's coming. Be careful!" Ash said with caring tone

Right after Ash finished his sentence Giratina's cage has been destroyed! And she shot shadow aura right to May's direction

"May watch out!" Ash cried and quickly moved May out of the way but got a major hit after it he closed his eyes and fell on the ground. When he woke up he realized that he's in some kind of weird black space

"Where am I?" Ash asked

"Don't worry Ash we're just in your mind" voice replied

"And what are we doing here?"

"Ash it's me" weakly answered voice and showed itself

"Giratina what are you doing in my mind?"

"I need your help Ash. I'm not myself… I'm out of control"

"How can I help you?"

"Absorb me"

"What?!!"

"Please Ash do it. I just need to wait a bit until I'll be back myself. And for that I need you to be with me but I'm to weak to be captured that's why I need to be absorbed"

"But how can I do it?"

"Take this" Giratina said and gave Ash one of hers scales "And when you'll be back just touch me and I'll be merged with you" "And now wake up!"

As Giratina said Ash woke up

"Ash! Ash!"

"I'm okay May don't worry" Ash replied with smile

"What a relief" May smiled

"May… I have to do something please believe in me" Ash said and then ran to Giratina's place

"What are you doing Ash?!" May yelled at him

"I have to save Giratina!" he yelled back

"_Time to do it. Giratina I hope you won't betray me" _Ash said in his thoughts

In Ash's home

"Hi Dawn where's May?" Delia asked

"You know she has to go after Ash" Dawn smiled

"Yeah I understand. It's so nice that Ash will have so great a caring girlfriend" Delia smiled back

"Yeah they're perfect for each other"

"That's for sure" Delia replied and then they heard a doorbell

"I'm coming there Mrs. Ketchum" Dawn said cheerfully

"Good day…" she said but then she fell into deep blush

"Hi Dawn" Paul said in his usual manner

"H-Hi Paul" Dawn said sweetly "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was kinda searching for you" Paul replied

"Really?!" Dawn cried in shock

"Yeah wanna come outside?"

"Sure" she smiled

And they went away from the house and as much as they were walking Dawn's blush has been rising

"So Paul why you wanted to talk with me"

"Well I want to tell you something but I don't know if it's good time to do…"

"Um Paul I need to tell you something as well" Dawn finally makes the move

"Go ahead"

"You first"

"No ladies first"

"No you!" Dawn called

"You go!" Paul replied

As they were arguing they were millimeters from each other and then suddenly kissed

"I'm so sorry!!!" Dawn yelled and wanted to go away but Paul grabbed her and that makes Dawn again blush

"P-Paul?" she asked but was interrupted by Paul's kiss

After they broke the kiss they were just staring at each other

"Dawn this is what I wanted to tell you. I love you Dawn" Paul said kinda sweetly

"I-I love you too Paul." Dawn replied with a kiss on the Paul's cheek "I've been trying to tell it to you for so long but I was too scared that you hate me"

"No Dawn. I liked you from the first time but I was shy because Ash was there"

"I understand Paul it's cool you don't have to be shy now"

"Yeah that's right"

"But Paul… why have you changed so much?"

"I don't know but maybe it's all because of Ash. He has shown me that harsh training won't bring me success. He showed me this in Sinnoh and even in Hevah when he beat that champion. And the first thing I had to do was telling the feelings I have for you. That was the first step to become new guy"

"You did all because of success?"

"No. The real reason was you Dawn"

"Oh Paul"

They now shared another kiss

"Thanks Paul" Dawn smiled

"For what?"

"For all. For thing that you make me the happiest girl on the world"

"No problem"

And then this happy couple walked hand in hand back to Ash's house waiting for his and May's return

In Johto and Drew's residence

"So Soledad do you think that we can go for it?" Drew asked his girlfriend

"You think that plan how to make Ash and May's life worse?" Soledad smiled

"That's exactly my plan" Drew answered

Back to Torn World

"Here it goes!" Ash yelled and jumped on Giratina and then used her scale and that started reaction and Ash was covered by Giratina's aura and then that aura enter into Ash

"AAAAAAAAAA" Ash yelled but after short period of pain aura suddenly disappeared and Ash's eyes have changed into red color

"Zero! Zero! You'll be punished!" Ash yelled and ran to Zero's place

**End of Chapter 13**

_Ash's now controlled by Giratina? But she said that he'll be unharmed so what happened? Stay tuned and questions will be answered. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Change of mind**

We left our story in previous chapter when Ash tried to punish Zero for what he has done.

"Zero I'm gonna kill ya!" Ash yelled

"Oh no you don't! Go Garchomp! Use Dragon Claw on him!" commanded Zero  
"Watch out Ash!!!" May called on him

And Garchomp's claw started to glow and laid directly on Ash's back

"ASH!!!" cried May but the she saw that Ash was okay

"That should kill me?" asked Ash still under Giratina's will "Ya better be much harder to make me cry in pain!" Ash yelled and then punched Garchomp and Garchomp flew away

"Now you're completely without anything to cover ya!" "You're gonna pay for everything!" cried Ash and then moved much closer to Zero's destination but Zero pressed button on machine behind him and then from it huge thundershock attacked Ash and paralyzed him

"Pull off everyone this is too much to handle we've gotta go away!" Zero immediately yelled after Ash was close to him

"YES SIR!!" everyone yelled and Team Steam

"Now I have to be sure you'll never disturb me again! Catch that girl!" commanded Zero and two grunts caught May and dragged him to Zero "Get your hands of me!!" yelled May

"You should be grateful that I rescue you"

"Now push self destruct button!"

"Yes sir!" said one of grunts and broke the glass cage which was covering that button and then pressed it and computer voice said "Self destruction in 10 seconds!"

"Now hurry up!" Zero commanded and everyone except Ash who was still paralyzed ran away from the base

"You! Let me go I have to save Ash!!" yelled May a tried to escape from clinch of two grunts

"You shouldn't be so determined" winked Zero "After less then 10 second our base will collapse and since Giratina is no longer exist in this world then Torn World will collapse as well and that's why we're going away" said Zero a opened the portal to real world and everyone went inside even with the protests of May. But after everyone walked inside May tried to go back but it didn't work and then Zero commanded to get her again and everyone even with her ran away in helicopters

Back in Torn World

Everything started to slowly disappear

Inside of base Ash finally broke through the paralyze

In his mind

"_Giratina? Is it you?"_ said Ash

"_Yes" _Giratina replied

"_What in the hack happened to me?"_

"_I don't know Ash this transport shouldn't have been so complicated"_

"_But why am I so weird now?"_

"_I really don't know Ash something unexpected must have happened. You see when I entered your body it was good but when I went to your soul some evil aura appeared and merged with my evil part and that now control you"_

"_Evil aura?" "It can't be…"_

"_What's the matter Ash?"_

"_You see when I was back in Kanto and was competing in Battle Frontier I met last frontier brain and since I was so arrogant the evil spirit of some evil king or whatever it was which was sealed there for long time took control of my body but that frontier brain sealed the spirit back but it's possible that some of his aura stayed inside"_

"_That could be it!"_

"_But how can I gain control of my body?"_

"_I'm sorry but I don't know…" _

"_That's not good at all…"_

Then they heard voice

"4…3…2…"

"_What's that?" asked Ash_

"_I think its self destruct!"_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_Yes…"_

"_But that'll destroy my body!"_

"_I think I can create a shield which can protect you but that's all I can do. Gain back control is only on your hands"_

"_That's more then I expected… thanks Giratina"_

"_It's the least I can do to repay what I did to your body"_

"1…0!" "Self destruction started!" voice called and immediately after that Giratina created black shield which protected Ash from the huge explosion

Back in real world

May and others heard the explosion of Torn World

"It can't be…"

"That was explosion in Torn World! I finally managed to kill him!" with a huge smile yelled Zero

"Now since your boyfriend is dead you'll come with us" said Zero and put his hand on May's cheek

"You jerk! How can you kill him?!" May said and threw Zero's arm away

"OoO aren't we angry"

"Stop it!" yelled May with tears on her face

Back in Torn World and Ash's mind

"_Giratina are you okay?"_

"_Yeah I am"_

"_Wait a sec…"_

"_What's the matter Ash?"_

"_I can see you clearly and feel your aura. And I can feel much better now. Don't you think it could mean that evil me is out?"_

"_It could be it"_

"_Try it now Ash!"_

"_Okay" _said Ash and tried to go back to his soul and he was succeeded

"Oh that was great…" said Ash when he woke up back to his self but then he realized that Torn World was slowly disappearing

"This is bad if I'll not find a way out of here then I'll be toast…" "But where's May?" he asked himself "That was Zero I'm sure of it! I have to go out of there" then he again fell in thoughts

"_Giratina can you open a portal to real world?" _he asked

"_Yes just let me control you for a second"_

"_Yeah why not" _replied Ash

But at the same time as Giratina entered to Ash's body and opened the portal the evil spirit again gained control of Ash's body.

"Time to go!" he said and jumped to the portal

Meanwhile in Sunyshore

"So Soledad we're in Sinnoh so only thing to do is go to Mt. Coronet and then embarrass Ash in battle and May will finally see that Ash is just loser"  
"Great idea Drew. You're so clever!"

"I know. Let's go" said Drew and both of them boarded on Drew's Flygon and flew to Mt. Coronet

At Ash's place

"I have to punish Zero!" called evil Ash and ran to unknown destination

Meanwhile Drew and Soledad finally managed to land on the place where Ash was

"Hey Drew isn't this the place where Ash should be?"

"Yeah he has to be somewhere"

"Searching for someone?" asked devilishly Ash

"What's with his tone of voice?" whispered Soledad

"Don't know" "I came to challenge you and show how weak you are"

"I don't have time on you!" called Ash and hit the ground with his punch and created a crack in the ground and that surprised Drew and Soledad so badly that they immediately ran away

"Time to go!" he called and began to walked to destination where he felt Zero's presence

And Ash's evil self started to follow Zero and it wants to revenge for kidnapping May. Will he succeed? Well let's wait for that

**End of Chapter 14**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Sweet Taste of Revenge**

Inside Ash's mind

"_Giratina what's going on again?"_

"_I don't know Ash the evil spirit takes control once again"_

"_But why Giratina… I just don't get it"_

"_Ash I might know…"_

"_You do?"_

"_I think that if you're angry then the spirit takes control as long as I'm here inside of you"_

"_You really mean it?"_

"_Yes but you weren't angry before… in fact you were worried about May… maybe you can't feel love to her in order to be guarded from the power of evil spirit"_

"_I can't love May…?"_

"_I think that's that thing…"_

"_It can't be… she's everything for me… but I'll do it for your sake"_

"_Thank you Ash. I promise that it won't be long 'till I'll be able to return to my pokemon form"_

"_But how could you return?"_

"_We need Arceus…"_

"_Him? So the god can really do it?"_

"_Yes he's only chance"_

"_By the way Giratina how can I take control of my body again?"_

"_I don't know but I think better would be if you let your evil spirit find Zero"_

"_Why should it be better?"_

"_Because… Zero has Azure Flute"_

"_Zero has?! Why you or Arceus didn't say it to me?"_

"_Because we were waiting for this moment"_

"_In other words you want my evil spirit to find Zero's hideout, beat him and then I'll have to take control and steal the Azure Flute and then awake Arceus. Am I right?"_

"_Exactly like you said"_

"_Thanks for telling me now…"_

"_Sorry Ash we wanted to make sure that you can do it"_

"_I see…"_

"_Now let's concentrate and find the power within you and when time will come use it"_

"_Ok"  
_Back in real world Ash with evil spirit controlling him arrived close to the Zero hideout

"So here it is. I'm gonna stop ya for sure!" yelled the evil Ash and ran to the hideout's entrance

"Stop you!" yelled one of the grunts on him

"Flygon Sandstorm!" Ash commanded and grunts yelled in pain as they were thrown away

"Now go outta my way and don't mess up with me again!" evil Ash yelled once again and ran deeper to the hideout

"Flygon use Dragon Claw! Absol Night Slash!" Ash commanded and both attacks destroyed doors nearby

Meanwhile in head room

"Master Zero intruder has been detected!" one of grunts reported

"So he finally came" whispered Zero "Did you hear that? Your boyfriend is here" he said to tied May

"Yes and he'll take you down!"

"Don't be so sure about it" said Zero with smile "To all grunts stop the intruder at any cost!" he commanded to the speaker

Back to evil Ash's place

"So ya finally recognized that I'm already here"

"Stop!" behind him one of grunts yelled

"Shut up. Pikachu Thunder!" he commanded and Pikachu released huge lighting bolt and the grunt was knocked down

"It's gotta be closer" said Ash and began to speed up and across the way he has beaten almost all grunts of team steam

"Master Zero he's passing through!" one of commanders called with shock  
"So he really did it. I'm going to stop him by myself"

"Are you sure?"

"There no other chance he might reach this point if we won't stop him. Now all of you go with me"  
"Yes sir!"

"And you just stay here and watch. I'll show you how I'll destroy your precious boyfriend"  
"NOOO!!"

Back to Ash's place

"This is it! Absol Psycho Cut and Flygon Dragonbreath!" he said and both pokemon released their attacks and crushed the door

"Very impressive. You really reach my destination. But your road ends here. I'll destroy you just before eyes of your girlfriend"  
Inside Ash's mind

"_He's got May!"_

"_Calm down Ash or you'll be in trouble"_

"_Yeah you're right"_

"Zero! You're gonna pay! I'll destroy ya no matter what!" evil Ash yelled

"Even if you're in your evil form or whatever you call it you just can't stop me. Commanders go!" he commanded

"Pathetic… Shaymin Seed Flare! Absol Dark Pulse! Flygon Sandstorm! Pikachu Thunder! All of you pull these fools outta way!" even if the command came from evil part of Ash they obeyed and threw Steam commanders away

"Now you're the only one left! You'll be punish for everything you've done!" he cried and charged on Zero and pulled him to the ground

"So you really mean to get rid of me right? Then it's time for plan B" said Zero and pressed button on his control device and tied May appeared on the screen

"Now if you move closer I'll send her to Distortion World!"

"_Oh no! This has gone too far! Giratina you have to do something with it!"_

"_I… can't!"_

And before Giratina and normal Ash could continue with their talk evil Ash already tackled Zero

"You've asked for it!" he yelled and pressed the button which send May to Distortion World

"_NOOO!!!!!! This is too much!!!! I can't wait more I have to take control of my body now!!!"_

"_No Ash!!"_

After that Ash unleashed his power and he really takes his body back

"ZERO!!! You bastard! How could you?!"

"So you're finally back. This'll be easier"

"I'll destroy you!!! For what you've done!!" Ash said and he wanted to hit him but he was stopped "Stop it Ash!" familiar voice said

"L-Lance?"

"Stop it please!" Cynthia yelled

"C-Cynth?" "What are you doing here?"

"We've just got information that you're here so we came to help you and arrest Zero"

"Okay here he is" he pointed on Zero he was holding and finally calmed down

"Great we'll take him to prison and you go save May"

"Yeah good point Lance"

"You'll never save that foolish girl" said Zero and when Ash heard this comment he started burning in anger

"What did you say?!" angry Ash asked

"I said that you'll never save that bit…"

"DON'T SAY IT!!!!" Ash yelled and his anger has exceed the limit and he began to glow black and he punched Zero who flew to the nearby wall

"Ash?" Cynthia asked with little scared tone and he turned his head on her with empty expression of face and right after it he ran to place where was the portal to Distortion World

"What's going on?!" Cynthia cried

"I think it has come…"

"Lance? What do you mean by that?"

"I heard about it… Ash is controlled by evil spirit inside of him"

"Evil spirit?"

"Yes we have to take Zero and get out of here quickly because Ash isn't himself now. He might even attack us!"

"What?!"

"Yes… let's go Cynth"

"Ok"

So Lance and Cynthia and their comrades took Zero and his underlings out of Steam base and then put them on prison. But let's go back to evil Ash and his journey he just reached the point and he's about to enter the Distortion World

"I accomplished one of my quests now I'll save her!" he yelled and jumped on it

**End of Chapter 15**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay this is new :D **

**I uploaded 3 chapters**

**I'd like to thank to all of you who reviewed especially Miss Lucy for the latest review.**

**Hope ya still like my story :)**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 16 Torn World third Arc or The Spell is broken**

Inside Distortion World

"Where could she be… this pathetic place is so huge…"

Ash's mind

"_Giratina what's going on? We're back in Distortion World right? Then why am I feeling better?"_

"_You'll see soon… very soon" _Giratina smiled

After couple of minutes evil Ash stopped and Ash felt strange but familiar aura which was talking to evil Ash

"_Great job king of pokepolis" _Aura said

"_Thanks for giving me the power to be alive again"_

"_No problem but now it's time for you to return to Ash's heart" _

"_Okay"_ evil spirit said and right after it Ash was back in his body

"What when? I'm back?" Ash asked and Giratina appeared before him

"You finally made it" she said

"Made it? What do you mean?"

"Could you explain it Arceus?" Giratina asked

"A-Arceus?!"

"So we've met again Ash"

"Arceus what's going on?"

"Nothing it's just everything's going according to my plan"

"Plan? I still don't get it"  
"Anyway here's May"

"M-May!!"

"Ash!!!"

And they both ran to each other and kissed very passionately

"So Arceus could you finally explain it to us?"

"I think Giratina already did it"

"But she said that we need Azure Flute to awake you"

"Um… let's just say that I told her to tell it to you. In fact I planned all of this even May's kidnapping in order to bring you here"

"But why?"

"This is only place where I can separate Giratina from you"

"Okay but I'd like to ask one thing"

"Yes?"

"You thanked my evil spirit and he told you that you gave him opportunity to live. Is it true?"

"Yeah that's right I used it"

"So you wanted to make sure that your plan will work that's why you used him?"

"Exactly"

"Great… now can you make the ritual?"

"Of course. Giratina are you ready?"

"Yes" Giratina replied

"And Ash are you sure that you can handle it?"

"Do I have any other chance?"

"If you want to save Giratina then I have to say no"

"Then let's do it!"

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" May asked in caring way

"Don't worry about me May. Giratina has to be revived again"

"Okay hang on Ash"

"I will May" he said and kissed her on the cheek

"I see you both are ready so let me do this" Arceus said and began to say the spell "Powers of the heaven connect with my own powers! Separate this pure soul from the influence of darkness!" Arceus stopped and Ash started to glow but now it was pure white light and after light stopped Giratina was standing before Ash and May

"Giratina?" Ash asked

"Yes Ash it's me. Thanks to you I was able to revive"

"I'm glad… that it's finally over. But it wasn't so bad to have you inside" Ash smiled "So Arceus thanks for everything"

"It was my pleasure" god simply answered "Then since everything is finished I'll be going. But Ash if you would need my help you can summon me anytime" Arceus said and quickly disappeared

"So that goes for god…" Ash said "Giratina can you lead us out of your home?"

"Yes" she replied

"May come on we're going home"

"Yeah" replied May with happiness

As they've been walking through Distortion World Giratina suddenly stopped

"What's the matter Giratina?"

"It's that item" she said and pointed on gold-like diamond

"What's with it?"

"It's Griseous Orb!"

"Griseous Orb?" asked Ash

"You know what that is?" May asked

"Maybe. You see when I was in future my future self told me that if I'll find Griseous Orb in Distortion World I'll be sure that I changed the future but I don't know what that thing can do"

"Thanks to this I can leave Distortion World" Giratina replied

"Really?!" Ash and May yelled in same moment

"Yes. And with you of course"

"Why with us?" Ash asked

"You see when I find Griseous Orb inside of this place its sign that I have to leave with my closest person and that's you Ash"

"Ok that's that. Then I'll be more then honored to have you in my team but first we have to get out of here"

"Don't worry about it. Exit is very close. Please take orb"

"Okay"

And after other ten steps they finally reached portal

"Is this it?"

"Yes this is portal which leads to Turnback Cave"

"Great! Grab on me May this will be tough"

"I'm more then ready!"

"That's the spirit May!" Ash called and then they entered portal

"Hold on tight you guys!" Giratina called inside and right after Giratina stopped talking they appeared in room with huge pillar

"Giratina?" asked Ash

"We're here! This is truly Turnback Cave"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes it was my habitat"

"Was?"

"Yeah something just dragged me inside this portal which appeared from nowhere and I stuck up in Distortion World"

"And then Zero tried to capture you"

"Yes that's right"

"Okay Giratina we'd like to go home can you help us?"

"Yes follow me if you want to go out"

"Okay then"

After hour of walking the group finally reached the exit of Turnback Cave

"You're finally out and back in Sinnoh"

"Thanks for everything Giratina. Now if I can" said Ash and grabbed one of his pokeballs

"Of course" Giratina replied and Ash threw pokeball on her and captured her

"I just caught a Giratina!" he called and took his usual position

"Pi pikachu!"

"Congratulations Ash" smiled May

"Thanks May" Ash smiled as well

"Ho-Oh come on out!" he called out

"So May where you want to go?"

"You don't want to go anywhere?"

"No I just need to train because I'm planning to challenge Cynthia"

"What?"

"You see I've won the Sinnoh League but because Lucario was so beaten up I didn't want to try to challenge Cynth"

"I'm sorry to bother you master…" sadly said Lucario who suddenly appeared

"Hey it's okay Lucario"

"So that is what you meant"

"Yeah that's why I have to train hard"

"You're so cool Ash"

"Thanks May" Ash smiled "So where you want to go?"

"Why don't we go to Pallet Town?" May smiled

"Yeah why not" Ash smiled back

"We have to tell you mom that we're going out"

"You're right May" he said and kissed May on the forehead

"Did you hear that Ho-Oh?"

"Yes Pallet Town then"

"That's right. Let's go May"

"Okay" she said and both of them boarded on Ho-Oh who then flew up

"Hang on me tight May"

"Okay I will Ash"

When they flew about a mile they saw that sky's suddenly changed and before they can do something they crashed into it

"What's going on?" Ash asked

"I don't know Ash I don't see a thing!!" May yelled

"Watch out!" Ho-oh called out but it was too late and they've fallen into crack of sky

"Hold on tight guys!!!!!" Ash yelled as they were falling

Behind them

"So I've finally met the famous trainer. We'll see if he really is so great" mysterious voice said

**End of Chapter 16**

___________________________________________________________________________

**Me : Okay we finally get rid ****of Zero but new enemy is here again. And Ash what do ya think 'bout your inner enemy?**

**Ash : it wasn't very bad at all**

**Me : I thought so :) **

**May : Reviews are welcome guys. Love ya ^-^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 The new enemy or The call from the past **

As Ash and May were falling from the sky suddenly May was separated from Ash and Ho-Oh

"May!!! NO!!" he cried with fear

"Ash!!" she yelled and tried to grab Ash's hand but she didn't reach it and Ash fell on the ground and lost his consciousness for a second

"Ouch that hurts" he marked "Ho-Oh Pikachu are you two okay?"

"Yeah" they replied

"Great we have to go and find May. She can't be far from here" and so Ash recalled Ho-Oh to his pokeball and then with Pikachu went to closest pokecenter which wasn't far away. Immediately after he walked inside he asked nurse Joy "Nurse Joy could you tell me what is this city?" and Joy replied with smile "This is Lightcore City"

"_Lightcore? That means I'm back in Hevah… what's going on?" _he thought "Thank you very much Nurse Joy" he thanked politely

"It's nothing really" she replied and Ash walked outside and stopped for a minute without moving an inch

"Hevah huh…? How is this possible we were in Kanto minute ago" he whispered to himself "But it might… no it can't be… its doing. Why me? I've never met him. But he can't be alone… he must be controlled by someone…" Ash still thinking very hard but then he was interrupted by person behind him who was hidden in cape

"Are you Ash Ketchum?" person asked and Ash turned his head to his direction "Yes why you ask? And who are you anyway?"¨

"You don't recognize me?" he said and removed his cape and ahead of Ash was standing man dressed in light blue uniform with big white A on the chest.

"It can't be!" Ash cried

"So you've finally remembered huh? As you can see I'm grunt from Team Angel"

"What do you want?" Ash snapped off and grunt laughed "You shouldn't be so unfriendly to me. Of course if you want to see your girlfriend"  
"What did you say?!" Ash exploded with anger and grabbed grunt "What did you do to May?!" he yelled

"Chill out if you do what we order you to do your girlfriend will be unharmed" grunt arrogantly replied

"Alright" Ash sadly gave up and let grunt go

"Great to see that you know what's good for you" grunt said

"Now what should I do?" Ash asked resignedly and grunt just smiled "You'll see soon enough now come with me"

"As you want…"

And so Ash with grunt's accompany walked out of the city and when they were enough far from the city grunt stopped and said "We're here"

"What? But there's nothing here" Ash said with surprise

"Don't be so sure" grunt said and then from nowhere stairs in ground appeared "This is it. This is staircase to our hideout" he said and walked down "Come with me" Ash nodded and walked behind grunt

As soon as they reached the bottom grunt suddenly pressed the button and Ash fell to the lower floor of the hideout "Crap! What did he do?" he said and then looked around and he saw giant maze "What in the world is maze doing here?" he asked himself and then he heard voice "Well well well what do you know. I'd never guess that you'd fall for this trick"

"Who are you?!" Ash yelled

"Ow don't be so angry. I'm sure you know me I'm the boss of the Team Angel and more then that" he laughed

"_That familiar voice" _Ash thought _"It's him! No it can't be… he's dead… or not?!" _ he thought again _"But he said he's more then that… it has to be him"_

"What's wrong with you? Are you scared?" boss laughed again but this comment made Ash upset "Is that you… DAD?!" he yelled with all his power

"So you've recognized me. Pretty cool I guess"

"Dad why are you doing this? And why are you alive?" "I've beaten you when you were boss of team rocket!"

"You truly believe it? You're so naïve…" "You might've won but I escaped before I destroyed the hideout"

"Anyway why am I here?" "And why you've kidnapped May?!" Ash asked with higher tone of voice

"I wanted to test your abilities now if you want to find May you have to come through this maze and then you have to beat me" "But don't think it'll be easy because my grunts will be there to stop you so good luck Ash" Giovanni said and then ended the call

"That Giovanni" "He's making me so mad!" after he called this out Lucario came out of his pokeball

"Master calm down. We have to pass through this"

"Thanks Luc I needed this" "Let's go"

As they were walking thought from the past passed through Ash's mind

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

"Ash are you up to?" Lance asked

"Yes. Team Rocket must be destroyed"

"Then let's get this party started!" Lance called and his Dragonite opened the door leading to head room where the commanders of Team Rocket were waiting

"Where's Giovanni?!" Ash called

"He's behind us. Just try to beat us!" one of commanders said

"As you wish go Lucario, Absol and Shaymin" "Lucario Aura Storm, Absol Dark Pulse, Shaymin Solarbeam!" after Ash's pokemons released their attacks commanders were beat in notime

"Now let me pass" Ash said and walked to the Giovanni's room where he was sitting in his armchair

"Welcome my son"

"Dad I'm here to stop you from doing these awful things!"

"Do whatever you want but you won't stop me" he said and pressed self-destruction button "This is my present to you" he laughed and disappeared

"Ash we've gotta hurry. This place is gonna collapse!" Lance called out

"Crap I have to beat dad!"

"No Ash he can't survive this but we have to!"

"Okay"

So both of them ran away and when they were out they heard how hideout collapsed

"Goodbye dad" sadly said Ash

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Flashback**

"Master are you okay?" Lucario asked

"I just had a call from the past… how I beat dad…" "But I guess it wasn't how I thought it was"

"Yeah…"

But then they stopped

"Did you feel that?" Ash asked

"Yeah I do master" "But that's weird aura and it's very close"

In Giovanni's room

"I guess he felt your presence go there my partner"

"Okay"

Back to Ash

"Lucario we should stay here" Ash said but was interrupted by… May

"M-May?!" "You escaped?!" Ash yelled in happiness

"Yeah but I have to tell you something" May replied

"Say it" Ash smiled

"I HATE YOU! Thanks to you I've been in so much trouble! I hate you!"

"B-but May"

"GO AWAY!" "I don't want to see you again Ash Ketchum!!" May yelled

In Ash's mind

"_Ash do you feel it?"_

"_Yes I do Giratina. I'm sure of it this is not May"_

"_I feel the same Ash. Just try it. I think I know what that is"_

"_You think that's him?"_

"_Yes"_

"Stop May!"

"Go away!"

Again in Giovanni's room

"What are you doing?!" May yelled on Giovanni

"So you're awake you can watch how your boyfriend will leave you and I'll rule the world"

"In your dreams Ash would never leave me!"

"Since you told him to leave I think he leaves"

"You jerk!!"

Back to Ash

"Giovanni, Giovanni you really thought you could fool me with this poor imitation of May?"

"What did he say?" Giovanni asked with surprise

"I think play time is over! Angeallen show you true form! NOW!" he yelled on "May" and she started to transform

**End of Chapter 17**

_Who's Angeallen? And what's Giovanni's true goal? We'll see_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Angeallen Guardian of Heaven **

When we were in last chapter Ash met May but he called her Angeallen and she suddenly transformed. And before him appeared the big white pokemon with white wings and top of its head.

"So it was you!" Ash yelled "Dad how can you did something like this?!" "How can you take control of Guardian of Heaven?!!!"

"Answer is very simple my boy… I want total world domination!"

"Now! Angeallen crush him out!" Giovanni yelled "Use your Heaven Beam!" he commanded and Angeallen started to glow white and started to prepare his attack

"This is not good guys Giratina come on out and use Dragonbreath to deflect!" Ash quickly cried and released his legendary shadow pokemon which from its mouth released green beam which deflected the Heaven Beam and send it away

"That was a close one…" Ash mumbled

"Very impressive but this was nothing Angeallen use Heaven Beam once more!"

"Giratina deflect it same way as before!" Ash commanded once again but now Heaven Beam destroyed Dragonbreath and hit Giratina badly what makes her fly away but she landed softly beside Ash

"What the…?!" Ash yelled with shocked expression

"I didn't tell you?" Giovanni replied with devilish laugh

"What do you mean by that?!" Ash yelled to control room

"I mean that everytime Heaven Beam is used its power raised 2 times" he laughed again

"Damn it!"

"Angeallen prepare you third Heaven Beam!" Giovanni commanded again with more confidence

"_Damn… If what dad said is right Giratina cannot handle third Heaven Beam for sure…" _Ash thought and decided to release Shaymin and Ho-Oh "Come on out you two!" he called and called both out" Pikachu join the battle as well" he said to his furry pal

"Chaa!" he nodded

"What's going on Ash?" Shaymin asked

"Nothing much I guess but we just need to beat Angeallen" Ash replied

"Angeallen now!" Giovanni called and Angeallen used Heaven Beam

"Let's go guys use your best moves or it'll beat us!"

And Giratina started to glow black and suddenly disappeared, Shaymin took the sunlight and Ho-Oh with help of Pikachu's Thunder stopped Heaven Beam with Sacred Fire but explosion gave them huge damage

"Ho-Oh, Pikachu are you both okay?!" Ash asked in caring way

"Somehow…" Ho-Oh replied

"Chaaa…"

"Guys attack!" he yelled and Shaymin and Giratina unleashed their moves

"Don't think this can beat Angeallen" "Use Heaven Protect!" Giovanni commanded and Angeallen released red orb of energy which repelled both attacks and send them back to Shaymin and Giratina who weren't concentrated and attacks hit them

"What?!" Ash yelled "But Angeallen isn't suppose to learn that move!"

"Because he's modified he's now able" "Angeallen Heaven Beam!"

And before Ash can do something Angeallen knocked all four Ash's pokemon out of battle

"It cannot… be… it's impossible!!!" Ash yelled

"It is possible Ash!!" "Angeallen crush him once it for all!!" Giovanni yelled with huge laugh

"ASH!!! NO!!!! YOU HAVE TO BEAT THAT!!!" May cried on Ash

"May…?" "So she's alright…. that's relief…" he whispered

"Come on out Lucario!" he called out his trustful partner

"_Master don't you think it's time?"_he immediately asked through mind communication

"_I think you're right… that's why I released you. When I'll be calling Arceus you have to form an aura shield in order to protect me because I don't know how long it'll take to bring him here"_

"_I understand master. I'll do whatever I can to help you"_

"_That's great to hear. I'm glad I've met you my friend…" _with little sad tone Ash replied and then closed his eyes and began to concentrate in order to call Arceus

"I don't know what are you trying to do but it'll not work. Angeallen Heaven Beam and finish this!!"

"_Lucario I believe in you…"_

"_I WON'T disappoint you master" _Lucario said in mind and then began to form huge amount of energy in his hand _"Here I go"_ he thought and then released blue wall which stopped Heaven Beam

"_Thanks Lucario… Now it's my turn" _Ash replied and then fall into thoughts _"Arceus can you hear me…?" "Can you hear me?" _he asked again and he finally got a reply

"_Ash is that you?" _Arceus asked

"_Yes… Arceus I need your help"_

"_So it has finally come right?"_

"_You know about Angeallen?" _Ash asked with surprise

"_Yeah that was the reason I put you to so much trouble. Because I had to be sure you can handle even this level of danger… I've known about Angeallen very long time… and when Giovanni started to control him I knew it's your destiny to stop him. You were destined to stop this foolish battle"_

"_I'll do it for the world sake!"_

"_So are you ready? I'm sure you know what it takes to summon me where you are now"_

"_Yeah… you have to go through my body…"_

"_Are you sure? You'll suffer huge pain"_

"_I know that… as I said before I'm doing it for the sake of world. So Arceus we have to hurry or Angeallen will destroy me… Lucario cannot handle it much more… Please Arceus hurry up!"_

"_Okay!"_

And Arceus were quickly transported to Ash's mind with his power

"_I'm here Ash. It's time!"_

"_Okay"_

When Ash nodded Arceus inside his body started to use his power and Ash opened his eyes

"_Arceus this might be better. Stay inside me and use your power through my body"_

"_Good point"_

"Angeallen crush that stupid pokemon finally!! Heaven Beam!"

"_Arceus we've gotta help Lucario!"_

"_Yeah!"_

And Arceus finally released his power

"_Ash I'm ready to use Judgment"_

"_Okay I think it's time to crush Angeallen!"_

After that Ash called "Lucario get outta way!"

"As you wish master…"

When Lucario stopped using his aura, shield slowly subside

"Finally! Angeallen crush them out! One last Heaven Beam!! End this!!"

"This'll be end dad but for you and Angeallen!!" Ash called out and 2 powerful beams were released from his palms. Those two passed through Heaven Beam and then hit Angeallen so badly that he cried in pain and fell down without any will of continuing the battle

"Thanks Arceus" Ash said and Arceus quickly separated himself from Ash

"No problem. Anytime you want… just call me again" Arceus replied and disappeared with Angeallen

"Dad your pokémon is defeated and Arceus take him away that means you've lost. Now surrender and give me May!!" Ash yelled

"Y-You didn't win!! I-I won't give y-you her!!"  
"Then I'll go get her by myself!" "Let's go Lucario!"

"_Don't worry May I'll save you no matter what"_

**End of Chapter 18**

_Angeallen was beaten and Ash is on the way to save May will he succeed? We have to believe._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 Family is something what you cannot change**

Ash just arrived to the top floor of Rocket's building and now he was standing right next to Giovanni's room

"Here I go dad!" he cried and tackled the doors and that made them collapse

"Dad!" "Release May now! Or else…" Ash yelled with very angry tone

"Master please calm down"

"O-Okay I'll give her to you please forgive me my son…" Giovanni said with shaky tone of voice and he unlocked May's cage

"Ashy!!!!" she cried and ran to his direction to hug him extra tightly "Ashy!!! You don't even know how much I missed you!!" she cried again and gave Ash one big passionate kiss

"Me too May… but now it's all over. We can go home and live peacefully forever"

"I'll be glad Ash"

"Now dad come with us you have to be punished for what you did!"

"Well I guess there's no other choice… you were great my son… now live in happiness and be rich I'm giving you all my belongings. Be happy and I hope someday you'll forgive me…" after Giovanni finished he crashed the glass and pressed the self destruction button but before it he send Ash and May out of the building "DAD!!" Ash cried as he was watching how the Rocket headquarters is slowly disappearing and changing itself to a huge hill of ash

"Dad…" "You wanted to be forgiven? Okay… I forgive you…" Ash said and May hugged him "Ash he did it for your sake… he loved you as much as I do…"

"You're right May… and all I was doing in my life… I always hated him… and now he's death and nothing can bring him back…"

"Master I'm sorry"  
"Don't be Lucario it's okay… let's go home… together…" Ash pointed and turned his head to other side

"Yeah…" May nodded

"Come on out Giratina" Ash called out and released his shadow partner "Giratina please take us back to Pallet Town"

"As you wish Ash"

"Come on the board May and you too Lucario" Ash said and offered May a hand

"Okay" she said and accepted his hand

"Yes master"  
"Let's fly Giratina…" he commanded and Giratina flew up and then headed to direction Ash wanted

When Ash and May were flying they were silent, May tried to recover from the shock of seeing Ash's dad death and Ash was thinking about dad as well, when they were about three town before Pallet May broke the silence "Ash I think we should forget about what happened"

"Yeah you're right May but it's hard…the man I've hated for so long is dead and I'm sad about it. I don't know what to think about it"

"There's no reason to think about it now. All we have to think is our future together. Don't you think that is better to think about?" May asked with huge smile on hers face

"Yeah you can always cheer me up May" Ash finally smiled as well

"We'll be soon in Pallet what will we be doing there Ash?" May asked curiously

"You can shopping May" Ash laughed but then he added "No I'm just joking but we can go as well"

"Yeah!!" she yelled and hugged Ash

"But the reason why I agreed to go home is that I want to have last training before…" then he was stopped by May "Before what?"

"I was about to say it" Ash smiled and kissed May on the cheek "Before I'll challenge Cynthia. You see that battle is something I've postponed long time ago…"

"Really?"

"Yeah it was at the end of Sinnoh league years ago"

"You mean the time when I was in Johto and came to visit and see you?"

"Yes that's it. You remember it?"

"Yes it was for a long time my last memory of you"

"I'm sorry I left without you… but I needed it"

"It's okay now…" May smiled and patted Ash

"So it's easier to explain… you see when I beat Paul Lucario was injured badly and I can't battle without him by my side, and because I let him get hurt I was sure that I'm not strong enough. That's why I left to Hevah in the first place"  
"I see"

Then Ash checked the landscape down and he exclaimed "Check that out May we're in Pallet!" "Great work Giratina you can land now" he said and Giratina roared in response and landed softly

"Thanks Gi take a good rest" Ash smiled and Giratina returned to hers pokeball "Okay it's here… I'm back home… May?" he asked but May was already far from his sight and waved on him

"Well what do you know she sure remember where I'm living" Ash smiled and ran after her and close to his house he catch up with her

"I gotcha!!" he yelled and hugged May "Now you'll regret that you've ran away" Ash laughed and kissed May "If you would do this again I would run again" May smiled

"Okay let's knock" May proposed

"Noo! Mom could kill me!" but it was too late and Ash's mom opened the door "ASH KETCHUM!!!"  
"Okay here it goes…." Ash said resignedly

"Where have you been?! And why you ran away without telling me a word?!"

"Mom I'm really sorry but I have to leave and I didn't want to bother you all that's why I left without saying anything" Ash sadly said

"Ash is something wrong?" Delia asked in caring way

"Dad is…"

"You met Giovanni?!" Delia exclaimed

"He's dead mom…"

"A-Are you kidding?"

"No mom… unfortunately no… please let us go to garden"

"Okay go" Delia replied with sad tone

"Come on May we finally can rest. Mom can you make something for us to eat?"

"Yeah sure" Delia replied

"That's great!" Ash called then grabbed May's hand and they together walked to Ketchum's garden

"Wow I've never been here even since I've stayed here with your mom and Dawn" May said with shocking expression

"You were here?" Ash asked

"Yep since you went to Hevah and Drew broke up with me… I just had to go somewhere where I can rest peacefully"

"I see… so future really was true" Ash smiled and lied on the grass and May next to him

"Arceus was right future can be changed" Ash smiled much more and May who heard it turned her head at Ash "Future? What do you mean by that?"

"Um nothing" he laughed but May lied on him and laughed "You better talk or I'll kill you" she said and kissed Ash very passionately "Now talk or I won't stop" she called

"Okay okay I'll be talking please don't kill me" Ash laughed

"I was talking about how I was in future"

"Future?" May asked with surprised expression

"Yeah I know it's hard to believe but I'm telling the truth. It was at the start of my Hevah journey. I chased Zero and when we met he was planning to capture Dialga but I was able to stop him but in return Dialga send me to the future and there I met you and even me" he laughed "You were totally ruined because Drew broke up with you and I was with Angie… but thanks to Arceus I was able to return and tell you how I feel" Ash smiled as May was still lying on him

"Wow that's awesome story!"

"Yeah and that's also one of reasons why I want to rest here before I challenge Cynth"

"You sure deserve this rest and be sure that I'll be with you forever"

"I'm sure of it" Ash replied and both of them kissed each other and stayed at the same place until the sky turned to dark

**End of Chapter 19**

_So everything is slowly coming to the end. All troubles are solved but one question remains. Will Ash win Sinnoh League?_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 Battle Preparations**

_After very sad encounter with his dad Ash finally arrived home with May__ and they were very tired so they went to bad very early after they talked about how Ash was in future and now they're finally awake_

"Hey May are ya awake?" Ash, who was first awake and was standing next to window asked with huge yawn

"If ya wouldn't yell so much I could be asleep" May replied with laugh

"That's not my fault!" Ash responded defensively and May moved closer to Ash

"I'm just joking Ashy" May replied playfully and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek

"Man I was worried…" Ash laughed and turned his head to May's direction "So are ya ready to watch me win the Sinnoh league?" Ash winked with confident expression

"Yep I'll be cheering for ya!" May cheerfully replied

"Cool. I better get ready for my battle. Since Cynth might don't know that I'll be coming today I have to phone her"

"Okay Ashy I'm gonna get dressed"

"'kay I'm gonna phone Cynth" Ash said and ran outta his room and directly to living room where the phone was. After he dialed the number he heard a familiar voice on the other side

"Hello I'm Cynthia who's calling?"

"Hi there Cynth long time no see huh?" Ash replied with informal manner

"Ash! It's been a while! I'm so glad to hear ya how have ya been?"

"Cool I guess. Anyway I wanna tell ya that I wanna finally challenge ya to a battle for the title of Sinnoh champ"

"So the battle is finally here right?" Cynthia said with cute voice

"Yep that's right. Could it be possible to have our battle tomorrow? I'll phone president and he should take care of the advertisement for our battle. Do ya agree?"

"Yeah! I was so looking forward to this battle for a long time. I can't wait to battle with the best S-Class Trainer in the world!" Cynthia exclaimed with enthusiasm

"I've been promoted? Well thanks for telling me…" Ash said with surprise  
"Ya didn't have a clue?"

"In fact not at all" Ash resignedly sighed "So take care Cynth and be ready to lose" Ash laughed

"Aren't we confident" Cynth laughed

"Yeah" Ash laughed as well "Cya Cynth I've gotta phone Goodshow"

"Okay Ash bye for now" Cynthia said goodbye and both of them

"That's it" Ash said for himself "Time to do the other thing" he said and dialed another number

"Hello this is pokemon league association what could I do for you?"

"Ya don't have to be so formal Mr. Goodshow" Ash said with slighter laugh

"Ash? Is that really you?!" Goodshow replied

"Yep me and only me"

"Why did you call me?"

"I'd like to announce that I'm gonna battle with Cynth tomorrow for the title of Sinnoh Champion"

"Oh that's interesting. If I could guess I'll have work to do"

"Yeah I'll be glad if ya can do something to expand the info about our battle to the mind of fans so they can come. I'd like to make that battle especially for fans"

"How grateful of you Mr. S-Class Trainer" Goodshow laughed

"Well thanks… anyways I've gotta get ready 'cause the boat to Sinnoh leaves very soon and I've gotta take May as well so see ya there" Ash said

"Okay I'll be waiting" Goodshow replied and ended the call

"May are ya ready?" Ash yelled on her

"Yep I'm" May replied and Ash stood there like a frozen stone when he saw her "Ash are ya there?"

"Man May ya look totally awesome… fans will be watching ya instead of my battle" this praise makes May blush, she was wearing a white miniskirt with a black belt she also had red top with a pink bra and her green bandana "Oh thanks Ashy…" she replied sweetly

"Ugh" he started after he recovered from the freezing state "So can we go?" he asked

"Yep. Of course if ya did what ya wanted" May slightly laughed

"Hey I'm not that dumb!" Ash replied and May quickly kissed him "I know silly" she smiled

"Okay sweetie" Ash replied "We've gotta go or we'll miss the boat"

"Oh boy I totally forgot about it! Hurry up Ashy!"

"Yeah!" "Bye mom!" Ash quickly said farewell and he with May hand in hand ran outta Ketchum's house and right to harbor. When they almost reached the harbor May suddenly said "Bet ya cannot catch me!" she called out and started to run to their boat

"I'm gonna get ya!!" Ash yelled and when he catch up with her he said "I've gotcha!" he grabbed May's hand and gave her kiss "Okay check this our boat is here" Ash pointed on one boat

"Wow this is very rich one!" May exclaimed very happily

"Best for ya angel" Ash said with smile

"Thank you so much Ash. You're so sweet" May said and wrapped her hands around Ash's as they were walking on the board

Meanwhile in Sinnoh Pokemon Association's HQ Mr. Goodshow and Cynthia were preparing everything for Ash and May's arrival

Day have passed and Ash with May arrived to Sunyshore City

"Hey Ash why are we here? League HQ isn't here is it?"

"No sure isn't we have to go through Victory Road's cave but I cannot afford to drag ya there so that means we'll go there with my limousine if ya don't mind" Ash smiled

"WOW! This is so cool! But where's that limousine is?" May asked curiously

"Follow me and we'll be there in no time" Ash just simply smiled at May

They were walking about 5 minutes when Ash stopped "Here we are" he said and May cannot believe what she saw "T-This is yours?!" she exclaimed

"Well not really it belonged to dad but since he gave me all of his belongings I guess ya can say it belongs to me" Ash replied but May still wasn't able to recover from the shock how rich her boyfriend now is.

"Um May can we come inside?" Ash asked and rang on the doorbell and then he heard a voice "This is Giovanni's Ketchum residence what can I do for you?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum…" and before Ash could continue voice called out "Young master Ketchum?!" "Please come inside!" voice said and huge gate was slowly opening

"Come on May we don't wanna be late"  
"O-Okay" May replied with shaky tone and they walked inside when they were inside one of the servants began to speak "Welcome home Mr. Ketchum and…"

"This is May Maple the future May Ketchum" Ash smiled and May blushed a little

"Nice to meet you Mrs. May" servant greeted

"Um t-thank y-you" May replied with shaky tone of voice

"Don't worry May just act like ya always do" Ash tried to courage her

"Thanks Ash"

"No problem" he smiled again "So can we use the limousine? We need to ride to Pokemon League HQ"

"I know mister Ash news about your battle with our champion are already known"

"Well Goodshow sure knows his business" Ash laughed "Anyways we'd like to eat something before we'll arrive is that possible?"

"Of course mister Ash. Follow me if you please" servant said and began to lead them

"Ok come on May" Ash marked on May who was admiring the beauty of the house

"Oh okay" she smiled and let Ash lead her. After some time they arrived into the dining room

"Wow this place is so huge!" May exclaimed but then she blushed "Um I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry May ya don't have to act like different person just because you're in bigger house" Ash smiled and kissed her on the cheek "And don't worry you'll get use to this when ya will live with me"

"Yeah you're right Ashy"

"Mister your food is here" servant said and other servants started to bring place with food

"May let's sit here" Ash said and offered a chair to May "Thanks Ash you're so mannered"

"Yeah maybe" he smiled

Ash and May were eating for a 30 minutes after that servant interrupted them "Mister Ash limousine is ready"

"Great work. May are ya ready to go?"

"Yeah!" she yelled with huge smile

"'Kay we're ready so if ya don't have anything against it we'll be off"

"We're glad that you've stayed here for some time" servant made a bow and Ash with May walked outta dining room outside "Okay May this is it. The car which brings us to the poke league" he pointed on long expensive black limousine with K on its front "This is so awesome Ash…"

"Anything for ya sweetie" he smiled "So come on we have long way ahead of us" after he finished both of them entered upon the limousine and after that limousine got started and they went out of Ketchum residence and then right to their destination.

**End of Chapter 20**

_Ash and May are on the way to league and the battle is almost under way. What will happen? You'll see _


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 Long awaited battle**

_With the comfort of limousine Ash and May were riding to the poke league and now there have just arrived_

"May come on we've gotta go" Ash said with smile when he saw how May enjoyed the comfort of the limousine "Oh already?"  
"I know how the limousine is comfortable but we really need to move on May"

"Okay then…" May resignedly replied

"Don't worry after I win we can drive as much as we want to" Ash smiled at her

"Okay Ashy" May agreed and both of them walked to entrance where they met Cynthia and Mr. Goodshow "Ash!" Cynthia waved on Ash "Hi there!"

"Hi Cynth nice to see ya. And hi to ya too Mr. Goodshow" Ash greeted them

"Nice to see ya too and who's your beautiful girlfriend?" Cynthia asked curiously

"I'm May Maple nice to meet ya Cynthia" May said and offered a hand for a handshake "So it was you after all" Cynthia suddenly marked "What do ya mean?" May asked more friendly "When I saw ya you were familiar to me but I didn't remember 'till now" Cynthia replied

"They sure having a nice chat don't ya think Mr. Goodshow?" Ash asked

"They sure have" Goodshow laughed "Anyway it's good to see you again after Hevah"

"Yep it's great to be back" "Maybe we should start things up what do ya think 'bout it?"

"I think it's great idea" Goodshow nodded

"Hey girls we'd like to start the battle if ya don't mind" Ash innocently said

"Oh sorry we fell into deep conversation" Cynthia replied

"Sorry sweetie I kinda lost the point why we're here" May laughed

"Never mind guys. Important thing is that we finally can begin our battle" Ash said and then he heard a loud cry "Well looks like fans are really pumped up" Ash joked "See we've gotta begin soon"

"You're right Ash so good luck and let's both give our bests!" Cynthia cheered Ash

"Ya can count on it!" Ash confidently called and the group walked to the stadium "Okay this is where we have to separate. Me and Cynthia will go this way and you two go that way" Goodshow said "Okay see ya at the battlefield" Ash answered and with May got the other way then Cynthia and Goodshow

On the battlefield

"Welcome you all here!" Goodshow greeted all the fans "The moment you've all been waiting for is finally here. I'm giving the word to our MC Mariah!"

"Thanks for the word Mr. president so I won't obstruct it anymore so let me introduce today's competitors!"

"From the left corner it's our Champion beautiful Cynthia!" And Cynthia walked and waved on all directions

"WOOOOOOO!!!!" the crows especially the men part yelled with all its might

"And from the right corner it's Hevah Champion and the S-Class trainer Ash Ketchum!" Ash in contrast with Cynthia walked very quietly and with total concentration  
"May I start by explaining the rules?" Mariah asked

"Yes" Ash and Cynthia nodded

"This will be full battle without any substitutions. The battle will end when 6 pokémons of the one side won't be able to continue. Any questions?"

"No" Ash simply answered

"That's good so we can proceed to the first battle challenger is allowed to choose who'll send the first" Mariah said to Ash

"Okay I'll start then. I wanted to send Pikachu anyway do ya agree buddy?" Ash winked on his yellow furry traveling pal "Chaa!" he nodded

"Go Spiritomb!"

"First round. Spiritomb vs Pikachu let the battle begin!" Mariah announced and Ash begins

"Pikachu Volt Tackle attack!" Ash commanded and Pikachu moved to Spiritomb's direction with enormous speed and started to glow with shiny yellow colors  
"Spiritomb let's go for it! Use Giga Impact!!" Cynthia called and both attacks collided and made a small explosion. First one outta smog was Pikachu who was still standing "Great Pikachu" Ash praised him "Use Thunder quickly! Spiritomb cannot move for the time being"

"Spiritomb Ominous Wind!" was a command Cynthia called and Spiritomb who was quicker was able to hit Pikachu and knocked him out.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. First round goes to Cynthia!" Mariah decided

"Okay I didn't think it'd be so hard… never mind go Flygon!" Ash called out and released big green dragon

"Spiritomb Dark Pulse!"

"Flygon dodge and use Dragonbreath!" Flygon dodged very elegantly and then green beam released from his mouth hit Spiritomb with a huge amount of power

"This battle is as good as ours Flygon Dragon Claw!"

"I guess it's all over… Spiritomb use Destiny Bond" resignedly said Cynthia and after Flygon's attack landed and Spiritomb was knocked down, spirals appeared also in the eyes of Flygon and he was knocked out as well "Very clever ya sure have champion's title legitimately" Ash praised Cynthia

"Both pokemons are unable to battle this round is a draw" was Mariah's decision "Now Ash please choose your pokemon"

"Okay Shaymin go!"

"Shaaay!! Hi there Ash I'll be battling!! Shaaay!!"

"Oh how kawaii pokemon" Cynthia smiled "I should be battling with the same type of pokemon go Togekiss"

"Cute round begins!"

"Eh… cute round… man that's weird name" Ash laughed "Shaymin use Leaf Storm"

"Togekiss counter it with Aerial Ace!"

Both attacks collided in a same way like in the first round but now Togekiss was able to break through

Both attacks collided in a same way like in the first round but now Togekiss was able to break through and Shaymin got a hit but Ash tried to turn it to his advantage "Use Seed Flare Shaymin!" and before Togekiss could dodge Shaymin exploded and the wave send Togekiss outta the stadium but Shaymin was weakened and fell down as well

"Again this round is a draw"

"Man we're sure drawing in this battle let's end this go Absol!"

"Go Gastrodon!" Cynthia called and from her pokeball jumped big sea slug pokemon from the west part of Sinnoh

"Fourth round begins!" Mariah announced

"Gastrodon use Stone Edge!" Cynthia commanded but Ash countered with the same attack "Absol use Stone Edge as well" both attack were hugely powerful but Absol's one was able to land a hit on Gastrodon "Absol use Thunder attack!"

"Ash you might forgot but Gastrodon is half Ground type so the electric attack won't work" Cynthia confidently marked

"I'm not using it for an attack!" after Ash said it Absol crushed the battlefield with a mighty thunder and the pieces hit Gastrodon badly _"This is my chance"_ Ash thought "Absol Solarbeam!" Ash quickly commanded and Absol began to absorb energy from the sunlight and before Gastrodon could dodge Absol unleashed the beam of sunlight power directly on him and immediately after Solarbeam landed Gastrodon fainted

"Wow Ash that was sure powerful attack but your luck is over go Lucario!"

"Grr" Lucario roared

"Round five!" Mariah said

"Absol Thunder!"

"Not this time Ash! Lucario dodge and use Force Palm!" Cynthia quickly allotted and Lucario dodged the Thunder and paralyzed Absol with his Force Palm

"Absol shake it out!" Ash called out but Cynthia already started another attack "Lucario Close Combat quick!" and this was really the end for Ash's Absol

"Absol is unable to battle this is fourth win for Cynthia!" Mariah announced  
"WOOOOOAH!!" crowd yelled with surprise

"Well I guess I've been playing for a long time. Time to get this seriously! Go Lucario!"

"I'm ready to serve you master" Lucario replied after he was released from his pokeball

"Wow this'll be very cool battle!" Cynthia said with enthusiasm "Lucario use Close Combat!"

"Lucario dodge and use Aura Sphere!"

"As you wish master" Lucario tried to dodge but he was unable to move and Cynthia's Lucario landed a hit on Ash's Lucario "LUCARIO!" Ash yelled

"Ash's most powerful pokemon isn't in the top shape we have to take advantage of it! Lucario use Bone Rush!" Cynthia quickly commanded "Lucario you've gotta dodge!" Ash yelled but his Lucario again didn't dodge and started to breathe very hardly "LUCARIO NO!" after Ash yelled Lucario started to glow black and the black little clouds of dark energy began to elevate from his body

"_No it cannot be" _Ash said for himself "LUCARIO YOU CANNOT DO IT!!!" he yelled

"It's not… on… my… will… master…" Lucario very hardly answered

"LUCARIO NO!!!!!!!!!" Ash yelled much more and tear appeared on his face

**End of Chapter 21**

_What's going on with Lucario? We have to wait to see._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 Lucario's Past!**

_In previous chapter Ash started his battle against Cynthia but when he sent Lucario something happened and Ash looks like he knows what's going on._

"Lucario stop it right now!" Ash called but it was too late. Lucario's appearance changed and ahead of sight of everyone was standing dark Lucario with devilish look

"Lucario return!" Ash quickly called out

"Ash but it's against rules" Cynthia informed him

"I don't care if this'll continue something very bad might happen!!" Ash yelled and tried to recall Lucario to his pokeball but Lucario ignored orders and started to form orb of dark energy which he sent on Cynthia's Lucario and that immediately knocked him out

"W-What was that?!" Cynthia exclaimed

"Everyone clear the battlefield! This battle must be stopped!" Ash yelled and ran to the place where Lucario was standing "Lucario shake it off!!" but Lucario didn't listen and with one of his hands unleashed another dark Aura Sphere on Ash and he flew meter away and he landed on the ground "Ouch… that hurts…"

"Everyone this is dangerous! Do what Ash said" Cynthia called but after she finished one Aura Sphere was flying to hers direction "Cynth watch out!" Ash cried and gashed the Aura Sphere "Cynth you've gotta get outta here. Take all fans and I'll take care of this! It's my problem now go!" Ash called out and dodged the other Aura Sphere

"Evacuate the stadium immediately!" Cynthia and Goodshow yelled in unanimously and all the fans started to quickly leave the stadium and the only one left was May who didn't run away instead she walked to where Ash was. "Ash!" she yelled but Ash didn't even turn his head because he was very busy from dodging Lucario's attacks "May ya should go as well!"

"No I can't leave ya! Don't forget I love ya! I can't leave ya!" she cried and began to walk closer but Ash stop her "I love ya too that's why I cannot let ya move closer!" he yelled and with two big jumps he grabbed May and ran with her to the restroom "Please angel stay here if ya get hurt I cannot forgive myself" he said with sob and ran back to battlefield. When he reached it he saw Lucario with much more anger then before "Lucario please you've gotta wake up!" he yelled and jumped on him to prevent him from attacking "Don't ya remember how ya returned?! Ya were dead but ya were able to return! Thanks to power of Sir Aaron's aura!"

**Flashback**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey it's Lucario. Maybe I should capture him" Ash thought hidden in the bushes as he was watching Lucario sitting on the edge of little lake

"You don't have to capture me master. I'm already yours" Lucario answered

"Ya can read mind Lucario?" Ash asked and revealed himself

"Master you really don't remember me?" Lucario turned his head to check Ash

"N-No it can't… possibly… be you…" Ash shakily said  
"Yes it's me master. I was able to revive because of Sir Aaron's spirit… he sacrificed even his own spirit to bring me back to life… and I want to serve you with all my power. Even I had to go through hell I'm ready to serve you as your loyal partner master Ash"

"L-Lucario… I thought… I never see you again!!" Ash cried and tears appeared on his cheeks "Oh Lucario" he sobbed and pulled Lucario to a hug "I'm so glad… thanks Sir Aaron… I won't forget you…. never…" "Lucario I accept you as my partner from now on until death separates us"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Flashback**

"We promised to be with each other forever! Even when this happened the first time! Ya were able to recover, to get over it! I know ya can to do it again!" Ash called again to lying Lucario

**Flashback**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go Lucario I choose you!" Ash called

"I'm ready to serve you as always" Lucario loyally replied

"Lucario use Metal Claw!" Ash commanded but Golem on the other side blocked it with Iron Defense and then he used Earthquake what hit Lucario pretty badly and when Golem used Head Smash Lucario was lying on the ground "Lucario please wake up!"

"As You Wish Master" Lucario replied with deep tone of voice and began to glow black

"Lucario what's going on?" Ash asked with astonish. After Lucario's transformation was complete Ash identified that something is very wrong "Lucario I believe in you! I believe ya can beat him with your own power!" and this call brought Lucario back to his usual self and in the end he was able to beat Golem

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Flashback**

"I promise I won't let this happen again but come back Lucario!!" but Ash's call again was useless but now Lucario's mood even got worse and he threw Ash outta him and once again started to unleash Dark Aura Spheres _"It's time… I don't care what'll happen to me… I'll save you Lucario. You deserve to live!" _Ash said for himself "Lucario you'll be purified no matter what!" Ash cried and unleashed huge amount of his aura and with this he ran to Lucario's direction and hugged him very tightly "I'm not gonna stop! I'll save you!" he yelled and Lucario's black aura started to be absorbed by Ash's aura and after all of evil aura disappeared Ash started to breathe heavily and then fell on the ground "Lucario I'm glad… you're okay…."

"Master!" Lucario yelled

"Don't worry Lucario I'm just tired… because your evil aura was super powerful" Ash smiled at Lucario "Master I cannot possible describe how horrible I feel… You have to suffer because of me… because I didn't control my dark self"

"Ya don't have to feel so bad. I'm okay and that is what is count isn't it?" Ash smiled again and then May appeared "ASH!!"

"May everything is okay" he smiled at her

"Oh Ash I was so worried!"

"I'm so sorry mistress…" Lucario apologized and May moved her hand and Lucario closed his eyes and was ready to be punished but May patted him instead "Don't feel so bad Lucario it wasn't your fault" May smiled

"Thank you master, thank you mistress"

"Lucario see the sky? It's similar when ya talked about how Aaron's aura helped ya to be back to life"

"Yeah I remember that master…"

"Aaron? Don't tell me you're…" May started with surprised tone of voice

"Yes May we didn't talk about it but this is really Sir Aaron's Lucario" Ash answered

"But when we were in Tree of Beginning ya said that Lucario is dead…"

"He was May… but when I was on my journey across Sinnoh I met him"

"I was able to revive because of Sir Aaron aura he said that I need to guard new aura guardian and that's why I'm here"  
"See why I always have him on my side? Because we guard each other" Ash smiled "Ouch" he said and slowly jumped back on his feet "We should finish our battle… but battlefield is kinda destroyed…" Ash said

"No need to worry" female voice replied on Ash's comment

"Man I could recognize that sentence everytime. Am I right Dawn?" Ash said with laugh

"Yeah" Dawn replied "So the pathetic guy didn't forget" voice behind her marked

"Okay even Paul… nice to see ya guys but why ya said I don't have to worry?"

"Because we already repaired the other battlefield so we can continue our battle" Cynthia said

"Well that's cool so I'm ready to go what about you guys?" Ash asked

"Yeah!" everyone replied and all the fans started to take their seats

"Let us restart this battle!" Mariah exclaimed

"I'll stay with my partner" "Are ya ready pal?" Ash asked

"Now and always master"

"Okay then I choose…"

**End of Chapter 22**

_Who will Cynthia choose? See in next chapter._


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 The waiting is over**

_After Lucario finally calmed down Cynthia grabbed pokeball and we'll finally see which one is another of hers pokemon._

"Roserade come on out!" she called and threw the pokeball

"Lucario are ya really okay?" Ash asked his partner

"Yes master. Don't worry about me" Lucario replied with smile

"So let's begin!" Mariah announced and Cynthia started with her first move

"Roserade use Sunny Day!" she said and the sun started to shine more

"Lucario use Bone Rush quick!" And before Roserade could counter Lucario hit her with his energy bone "Lucario don't stop use Aura Sphere!" Ash commanded again and Roserade still paralyzed from Lucario's previous attack again wasn't able to dodge "This is way too easy Lucario Close Combat end this!" And this attack was last and Roserade now finally fell down.

"Very nice performance Ash but Roserade was my weakest pokemon and I called it just for Sunny Day and you'll see soon how it'll pay off" Cynthia smiled and called Roserade back to its pokeball

"Thank you. You did it a great job" "So now ya might know who'll be my last pokemon" Cynthia winked on Ash "I'm very aware of it. But I'm not scared so I'm ready even for Garchomp!"

"Then lemme show ya the true power of Sinnoh league champion! Garchomp battle dance!"

"This is the moment I've been waiting for" Ash smiled "Lucario if ya beat him then the victory is ours go for it!"

"As you wish master"

"Let's not waste any time Garchomp Flamethrower!" Cynthia called and Lucario barely dodged but he did

"_So that's why she used Sunny Day…" "She wanted to power up Garchomp's Flamethrower and knock Lucario down… I guess I'll have to use it anyways."_

"_Master what are you thinking about" _Lucario asked through telepathy 

"_We'll have to use it Lucario. Do ya remember what you've learned in Hevah? Those two aura moves…"_

"_I see master… I just need to concentrate my aura and then I'll be able to use it so master I'm just waiting for your command" _

"_Okay Lucario time to win this battle!"  
"As you wish master"_

"Lucario time to do our plan!" Ash said

"We won't let it happen! Garchomp keep attacking with Flamethrower!" Cynthia commanded

Still powered up by Sunny Day huge beams of fire were released on Lucario "Lucario dodge them all and concentrate!" Ash said

"Okay master"

"Garchomp don't let them do their plan!" Cynthia called and Garchomp was continuing with attacking but now his attack has gotten stronger

"_Crap… If this will be continuing Lucario won't be able to dodge them all. I've gotta slow down Garchomp but how" _Ash thought and then he raised his head _"Clouds are moving… that means Sunny Day is gonna stop… it might be my last chance but that means Lucario will take a direct hit… But this is all or nothing. I don't wanna use Giratina… or even Ho-Oh, Lucario I believe in you… You'll do it… hope so…"_

After Ash was back from his thoughts clouds were on the way to hide sun. "Okay Lucario it's time! Are ya ready?" Ash asked

"Yes master I'm ready to win this battle"

"That's great to hear" Ash said with smile "Lucario stop now!" Ash commanded and Lucario got a hit with full of Garchomp's power "Lucario hang on!"

"Ash are ya gonna surrender?" Cynthia asked

"No I don't" Ash smiled "Lucario now! AURA STORM!" he called out and Lucario released his entire stored aura and Flamethrower was sent out and all of attack's power landed on Garchomp and he was sent on the ground "LUCARIO DON'T STOP END THIS WITH AURA SPHERE!!!" Ash yelled with crazy expression and Lucario sent orb of aura on the Garchomp but before Aura Sphere hit him and knocked him down he made his final blow with Dragon Claw sent on Lucario but because Lucario was able to dodge Dragon Claw was aimed on Ash and he who wasn't fully concentrated was able only to jump away but he got a big scratch on his right arm "Uaaaa…." he called

"And here it goes guys! This is the end! Ash Ketchum won this battle! And he's new sinnoh champion!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!" crowd yelled with all its power

"So he won…" Cynthia smiled "Thanks Garchomp you did great" she said

"Thanks Luc…" Ash said as he was holding his hand

"Master are you okay?"

"Yeah somehow" Ash laughed and then Cynth with Mr. Goodshow walked to him "Congratulations Ash you were great" Cynthia smiled and offered him a handshake with left hand "Thanks Cynth" Ash smiled "I guess I finally am champion" he said and then May jumped on him "Ashy!! Ya were totally awesome!" she exclaimed but then after she saw Ash's scratch she asked "Are ya really okay?"

"Don't worry about me May" Ash smiled and kissed May on the cheek "Anyways guys what ya wanted?"

"Oh yeah…" Goodshow started "We'd like to invite ya to a party which will celebrate your victory. Can ya come?"

"Yep why not of course if I can take May with me" Ash laughed

"That's for sure" Cynthia replied with smile

"Then ya can count on it" Ash smiled "When will it be held?" Ash asked curiously but then he felt a pain "Ouch"

"Tomorrow since you aren't in best shape" Cynthia replied

"Okay then I think that's fair enough" Ash replied still holding his right hand

"So Ash I think ya might wanna thank all the fans for the support" Cynthia smiled

"Well maybe but I'll let it pass. Ya can do it May ain't ya?" Ash smiled and winked on her "Okay Ash as ya wish" she smiled

"Guys I'm gonna go to my hotel… I should have some sleep before tomorrow" Ash said and quickly ran outta stadium

"Hey May…" Cynthia began

"Yeah I know Cynth something must be bothering him" May replied

"Ya should go after him" Cynthia smiled

"Yeah you're right but I have to catch up with him quickly" May said and decided to not waste any time so she began to follow Ash.

In Ash's room he and Lucario were standing on the edge of the window in total darkness

"Ugh… they almost saw it…"

"Master I'm really sorry…"

"It's okay now Lucario… you weren't yourself…"

"But I still feel the responsibility for your arm…"

"I already accepted it… and I like you Lucario and nothing can change it"

"Thanks master…" Lucario said and Ash hugged him

Meanwhile May heard all of this "What's going on?" she asked herself and then decided to go inside

**End of Chapter 23**

_What's Ash's secret? Soon it will be revealed _


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 Winning ball**

_In previous chapter Ash had serious talk with Lucario and we'll see what that was about._

"Ash?" May asked after she walked inside

"May… so if I can guess ya heard us right?" Ash asked with kinda sad tone

"Yeah but about what were you talking about?" May asked curiously and Ash walked to hers direction and pulled her into hug "May we were talking about my secret…"

"Secret?!" May exclaimed

"Ya see… remember when I told you about Lucario's past?" Ash asked still hugging May

"Yeah I do"

"I didn't say the complete story…" Ash apologized and released the hug "Ya know… I forgot… on purpose I have to say… about one part in that story. When Lucario was outta control he…" Ash stopped "He did what Ashy?" May asked "He…" Ash still wasn't able to answer

"I cut off his arm…" Lucario answered

"WHAT?!" May yelled with huge surprise

"Yes he's right May" Ash replied and with his left hand grabbed the skin on his right hand and removed it "See that May?" he pointed on his right hand and May stood there like a stone from what she saw. Ash's hand wasn't normal… he had mechanic arm made from the hard metal "A-Ash…" May still shocked just simply said Ash's name and he without any hesitance pulled her into another hug "I'm so sorry May… I just cannot tell it to someone especially to the one I love more then my life… May again… I'm really sorry…" Ash apologized once again

"Master I should be the one who should be apologizing… it's all my fault…" Lucario said very sadly

"Lucario you know that I cannot be angry at ya. You're my friend and nothing can change it." Ash replied

"Guys…" May started "I know how you're feeling but it doesn't matter" and before Ash could reply she kissed him very passionately and both of them didn't want to break the kiss but they had to because of lack of oxygen. "Oh May…" Ash started but May put a finger on his lips "Don't say more Ash. Ya don't have to apologize it's okay" she smiled "In fact I like it" she giggled and gave Ash a peck on the lips "May… you're so kind… thank you so much"

"Ash ya should tell about it to everyone else"

"Yeah you're right" Ash nodded "Now please go to bed I don't wanna you to be tired since we have ball tomorrow" Ash smiled

"Okay goodnight Ashy" May said and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and then walked out of his room.

"This… is… amazing Lucario…" Ash said almost in tears

"What do you mean master?" his aura pal asked

"Ya see I was too worried that May couldn't handle it but now when I know that she knows it I can ask her that question" Ash smiled

"Oh that's that master" Lucario laughed

"So are ya gonna go with me to choose the item for it?" Ash smiled again

"Yep let's go" Lucario nodded and both of them walked out of their hotel to city. City even at the night time was still lighted so Ash was able to find the shop he was looking for "Here we are Lucario" he said when they stopped ahead of the jewelry shop.

"This shop is looking to be very expensive" Lucario marked

"Yeah that sure is" Ash smiled "May deserves the best"

"Yeah you're right master"

"Let's go inside" Ash said and both of them walked inside where the saleswoman immediately recognized him "A-Are you Ash Ketchum?!" she exclaimed and all the other customers heard it and all of them ran to entrance where Ash was standing "Well hi there" Ash replied nervously and scratched the back of his head "You're the sinnoh champion!" one of the customers yelled "Yeah I am" Ash nodded with smile "YOU'RE SO COOL!!!" one of female customers yelled "Um thanks" Ash replied again "Um can I order...?" Ash asked again little nervously "Okay. Which jewel would you like?" saleswoman asked

"Well ring for my girlfriend" Ash said and female part of customers sadly fell "Um sorry girls…" he giggled "So which rings are ya have?" he asked saleswoman

"Here you go. You can choose whichever you want" she said and put the plate with all kinds of rings after Ash checked them he saw silver one with huge blue diamond on it "I'm gonna take this one" Ash said and pointed on that one "Wow this is very expensive one and gorgeous too. You have great taste" she said and wrapped the ring into fancy paper

"Thank you" Ash replied "How much is it?" he asked

"Two thousand dollars please" saleswoman replied

"Wow I expected much more. Here ya go" he said and gave her a credit card

"Thank you very much that you were shopping in our shop" she said and gave the credit card back to Ash "Thank you too. Good bye to all of you" he said his farewell and began to walk back to hotel "I think May's gonna love it" Ash smiled

"I'm sure of it master. But you broke lots of hearts in there" Lucario laughed

"Hey that's not fair Luc!" Ash laughed too as they were walking and after minute they reached the hotel and when they were in their room Ash began to speak "Lucario we gotta rest since tomorrow it's our big day" Ash said and he and Lucario fell asleep.

Other Day after Ash woke up he decided to go directly to place where the ball will be held. When he reached it Cynthia was already there  
"Hey there Cynth" he said

"Hi Ash woke up earlier today?" Cynthia asked

"Yeah something like that. So can we go in and wait for the others? I have something to say them"

"Is it about your arm?" Cynthia smiled

"Ya know it?"

"Yeah I happen to ran into May yesterday and she told me" "Sorry Ash"

"Hey it's okay I don't mind it all" "So are we gonna go?"

"Yep why not" Cynthia nodded and both of them walked inside and as others were slowly walking too even Paul and Dawn were there Ash was talking about his arm and when even May walked in the party could finally begin.

"Since you all are here we can begin our ball celebrating the new sinnoh champion" Goodshow announced and all pairs began to dance

With Ash and May

"So May I think you really enjoy it ain't ya?" Ash asked with smile

"That's for sure" May smiled as well

"May" Ash began

"Yes Ashy? What's going on?" May asked

"I have a question for ya" he smiled nervously

"Just ask"

"Um…" Ash said and kneeled down, grabbed May's hand and blushed heavily and May blushed also

"May… will…" "Um…" Ash still shakily said "Crap…" he said and hit his cheek with his palm "May… WILL YOU MARRY ME?!" he yelled and blushed much more. This yelling hugely shocked May and she was blushed much more then Ash. "Oh Ash…"

"Well…" but Ash didn't finish and May yelled "YES! YES! YES ASH I DO!! I'LL MARRY YOU!!" she yelled with all she had and after that Ash opened the box in his pocket and ringed the diamond ring "Oh Ash this ring is beautiful!" "Ya didn't have to bother…" "I…I don't know… what to say now…" May said nervously

"Well I too…" Ash giggled and all of the people there began to clap and congratulate them. After the all party ended Ash and May went back to Pallet Town where they built a house and exactly after year and day they got married and were living in Pallet peacefully without any work but after some time Pokemon Association assigned Ash to be gym leader in Pallet and May started to teach in her own coordinator's school. And it wasn't so long until they had their first child and even that one was on the way to be new pokemon master…

**The End**


End file.
